Vengeance Foiled
by knightcommander
Summary: A fantastic adventure in a realm created by imagination and genius. Can a dreadful evil be stopped?


**Vengeance Foiled**

_**Chapter 1: The Plot**_

Great nervousness. That's what the young man felt as he stood outside the gates of the Busch Gardens theme park in Williamsburg, Virginia. What was the occasion? He was meeting someone special, very special.

He took out a picture of a young woman, with long brown hair, and blue/green eyes. He smiled. Finally, he was meeting the girl he fell in love with.

He kissed the picture and put it back in his pocket. He checked his phone to see the time. Almost noon. She would be here soon.

Then his phone rang. He picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello." said the voice on the line.

"Love." He said. Laramie giggled. "Yup, that's me." She said. He smiled. "Where are you?" He asked.

"I just got here." Laramie said. "Where?" He asked. "You just pull in?" He asked.

"Yep." She said. He looked around until he spotted a car coming up. "Hi." He said.

Laramie Page stepped out of the car when it stopped and brushed her brown hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks Mom." She said to the driver. She waved to both of them. Justin waved back.

The car pulled out with a final wave. Justin smiled at Laramie.

"Hi." He said. "Hi." She said, He held his arms open. He wanted a hug. She smiled and ran toward him, embracing him.

He embraced her back. "I'm so glad you're here." He said "So am I." said Laramie.

He smiled and rocked her a little. "How do you feel?" He asked. "Good." she said.

"Ditto." He said. "I've waited a long time for this." He said.

He leaned forward and planted a loving kiss on her lips. A moment they have both always wanted.

Laramie returned the kiss with equal love. When they broke, both had stars in their eyes. For a while neither of them spoke. "Would you like to meet my folks?" He asked. His parents had given him a lift, having taken his brother up for a graduation event. It was the reason they decided to meet here.

"You know it." She said. He held her hand. "Right this way." He said, leading her into the park. "Need a ticket?"

"Nah, I have one." She said. "All right." He said. He led her past the gate, with the flags of the different countries of the park waving in the wind.

Laramie smiled at all the colorful flags. "Which one is that?" She asked, pointing at a blue one with a white "X".

"The flag of Scotland." He said. "That X is the St. Andrew's cross." He said.

"Cool beans." She said.

Justin snickered. "Cool beans? Haven't heard that in a while." He said, as they entered the gate to the entrance where they took their tickets. KC took out his silver pass.

"Got yours ready?" He asked her. "You bet." Laramie said as she took hers put of her pink wallet.

Justin scanned his and put his finger in the scanner. The machine accept him and sent him on his way.

"Your turn." He said.

"Ok then." Laramie said. She put her finger on the scanner. The machine waited for a moment, and then beeped her through. "Yay!" She said.

She joined her boyfriend. "My folks are waiting over by the clock tower." He said. "Shall we?

"Let's." said Laramie. Justin took her hand, leading her past the charming English themed shops over to the miniature "Big Ben" clock tower. "Hey mom!" Justin shouted to the blonde women sitting near a bush of orange flowers.

The women looked over and waved at them both. Justin waved back. "There she is."

Laramie smiled. Justin took her over. "Laramie, this is my mom, Mary Ellen."

His mom held her hand out for he to shake. "Hi." She said.

Laramie shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." She said. "Likewise." His mom said. "How are you?

Justin smiled. "So far so good." He said. "Where's dad?" He asked.

"Bathroom, where else?" His mom joked. Just then, his father came out, dressed in shorts and a Red Sox t-shirt. Justin smiled. "And this is my dad, Tom." He said. Laramie smiled. "Tom, say hi to her." Mary Ellen said. "Oh? Hello Laramie." He said. He shook her hand. "Now that we're all familiar, where too?" He asked. "Let's let Laramie decide." Mary Ellen said. Justin handed her a map, smiling. "Lead on, MacDuff." He said. She examined the map for a few moments, before smiling and pointing. "Here." She said. "Escape from Pompeii." "All right." Tom said. "Hope you don't mind getting wet." Justin snickered. "Uh, wet?" Laramie asked nervously.

----------------------------------------

Later, Laramie found herself shaking water out of her hair.

"Oh man." She said. "I'm soaked." She said. "That's kind of the point of a water ride." Justin said. He squeezed some of the water out of her hair.

"Thanks." She said with a smiled. "No problem honeybee." He said.

"Getting splashed is a good cool down from this ride though." Justin said.

"True." Laramie said. He kissed her on the cheek. "Having fun at least?" He asked.

Laramie nodded. He kissed her. "I'm glad."

"Where to next?" He asked. "You pick." She said, smiling. "All right." He said. "You're in for a fun day." He said.

----------------------------------------

A few hours passed.

They were now walking through Italy, over the bridge to where Apollo's Chariot was. Both of them were holding each other's hand. Laramie sighed with content.

Justin ran a hand through her soft hair and nuzzled her cheek. "Aww." Laramie said.

He put an arm around her. They sat on a nearby bench. Justin held her close and snuggled her.

"Lovely night." He said. She nodded. He held on to her hand and kissed it.

Laramie giggled. Justin held her. "I'm glad you came to visit." He said. 'I've been waiting a long time."

"Me too." She said. He kissed her cheek. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Laramie said.

Several passerby looked at them and smiled. Occasionally, one of the older set remarked about "young love". They never heard it though. They were too busy snuggling to care.

Justin then noticed the ice cream shop near the roller coaster. "Say, want to grab an ice cream before we rejoin my folks?" "Yeah I do." Laramie said. He smiled and held his hand out. She took it, and they both walked over. "What looks good?" He asked. "How about a hot fudge sundae?" She said. Justin nodded. "I think I'll have one too." He said.

Laramie smiled. Justin ordered their desserts, and they soon found themselves on the way to Germany, eating them happily. "Mom wanted us to meet her in the Black Forest picnic area." He said. He checked the map.

"This way hun." He said. leading her past the Festhaus dining hall and into the wooded picnic area. They were surprised at what they found. Nobody.

"Huh." Laramie said. "Weird." Justin said. He then looked at his phone. "Ah, that explains it."

"What?" Laramie asked. "Too early?" He nodded. "A couple more minutes and they'll be here." He said. He sat down at a nearby bench. Laramie sat down next to him. It was then that they started to notice the flashing.

"What the?" He said. "Uh…" Laramie said. "I thought I saw something flashing." He said. There were more flashes, off in the corner of the picnic area.

"Hello." Laramie said. "What do we have here?" Justin got closer to the flashes, which kept popping up like camera flashes. "Well it's not fireflies." Laramie said following her boyfriend.

Just as he was getting close, they were both blown backward as a huge flash of light engulfed the entire area.

"Whoa!" Justin said. "Does anyone else not see this?!" Laramie exclaimed.

The patrons they could see through the trees were oblivious. It was as though the light didn't exist to them.

"No, I don't think they can see." Laramie said. Justin cautiously approached the strange glowing phenomenon and began to reach for it. Justin reached and began to touch the light. "Wow." He said. "What a feeling." He said.

"Huh?" Laramie asked. "What is that thing?" "I don't know." He said. He withdrew his hand. As he did so, it appeared to "stretch" as though the light had sucked it partway into it.

"Wow." He said. "I think I have an idea what this is." He said.

"Uh…" Laramie said. "It's a wormhole, or a portal." He said.

"Oh, well that explains it." Laramie said sounding a little sarcastic.

"This will take you to another location." He said. "Scientists are looking at these as a means of interstellar travel."

"Really?" She asked. He nodded. "But the question is, where does this one go, and why is it appearing?" He said.

"And why can we only see it?" Laramie asked. "That I don't know." Justin said. Then he smiled. "What do you say we find out?"

"I say that would go against my better judgment." Laramie said. "Whatever that is."

"I don't sense any danger." He said. "I'm sure of it."

Laramie was still unsure, but he had never been wrong before, and she trusted him deeply.

"Ok." She said. "I trust you." Justin smiled, and began to walk through the portal. He saw nothing but a long blue tunnel in front of him. He was right, it was a wormhole. That was his last thought before a flash of light and he was sucked into the portal. "Justin!" Laramie yelped. In a rush to reach him, she ran into the portal, going through it as well. The mysterious portal flashed and disappeared, and all was still again.

----------------------------------------

The next thing either of them knew, they were falling into a dark, wet place and collapsing on top of each other. There was a splash as they came into contact with some liquid. They both scrambled out of it.

"Ugh, gross." Justin said. "What the heck stinks!?" "Sewage." Laramie said.

Justin pulled his phone out and looked. "Oh yeah." He said. "This is disgusting." He said. Then he noticed something about himself. His body had... changed somehow. "Oh man…" Laramie said to herself, not noticing about her own changes. "Uh honey?" Justin said. "Have you.... changed in anyway?" He asked.

"Huh?" Laramie asked.

"Look at yourself." He said. Laramie looked at her hands. "Oh boy." She said with a nervous laugh. "I'm a CARTOON!"

Justin looked. "Me too." He said. "What the heck is going on!?"

Just then, they heard something drifting up through the darkness... voices.

"You hear that love?" He asked. "No, my nose is too focused on the smell toe deep sewage." Laramie said.

"Take a listen." He said. She held her hand to her ear.

"I can't hear anything." She said. "Listen harder." He said.

"Hmm." She said trying to listen. It sounded a bit like people talking. "Sewer workers?" She wondered. "At least it's someone how can tell us what's going on." He said. "Yeah." said Laramie.

"Let's go." He said. They crept along the cement pathway toward where they heard the voices.

"I can't see a thing." Laramie said. "Me either." Justin said. "We need some light."

Justin rummaged around in his pockets until he found his phone.

"Pray it still works love." He said. "Wait," Laramie said. "I see something." She pointed to what seemed to be an eerie green light glowing in the tunnel.

Justin saw it. "Yeah I see it too. What would that be?"

"I don't know." Laramie said. "You want to see?" "Beats standing here in Stankville." He said.

They both began creeping toward the light, careful to make sure that they didn't step in anything... organic.

"This is so freaking gross." Justin complained.

"No kidding." Laramie said.

Justin felt something squishy beneath his foot. "Ew." He said. "Watch out here."

She whimpered as they waded through the sludge. The odor was overpowering as the kept going toward the light.

The voices grew louder as they walked. "Those voices." Laramie said. "They sound so familiar..."

"How so?" Justin asked.

"I know I've heard them before." Laramie said. They kept going until they came upon a glowing green passageway that led to a chamber.

"What is this?" Laramie asked. "A pipe." Justin said. "Probably an old part of the main line."

"Hmm." Laramie said.

"Sounds like the voices are coming from the end." He said. "Let's go."

They both started walking again.

They kept going until Justin stopped Laramie. His eyes were wide.

"Laramie." He said. "Look." The pipe ended at deep chamber of the sewer.

"What am I looking..." She said, before gasping. They both looked down into the chamber. What they saw

were a collection of folks they never expected see in real life, not even in their dreams. They saw what looked like nearly every villain from the Disney universe sitting in the chamber, discussing something.

Laramie was freaked out. She stepped backwards and slipped, hitting her head on the wall of the pipe.

Justin helped her up. "You alright?" He asked.

"Mommy, Cruella de Ville is in my room." She said, dazed.

He rubbed her head. She soon came out of her daze. Justin was able to catch some of the conversation.

"What happened?" Laramie asked.

"You hit your head." He said. "They're talking about some kind of revenge plot down there." He brought her close to the edge of the pipe with him so they could hear.

----------------------------------------

"It's offensive!" A red-haired, hideous looking woman said. "Defeated by mice! MICE!" She roared. "You and me both sister." a poacher replied

"You think that's bad, puppies." Another equally hideous woman said, with gaunt skin and bony features. "Puppies is what did me in." "Well I had an army of clones to help me," said a red eyed, gerbil-like creature. "And I was still defeated by a little girl her cursed blue koala!" He roared at the top of his lungs. "How, in my incredibly incredible genius, not have seen that?"

"Maybe your genius is not so incredibly incredible." The redhead said. "Shut up!" the gerbil said.

"All of you shut up!" A grotesque looking octopus creature said. "Or else kiss your voices goodbye!"

A dark mained lion and a large tiger both gave out a loud roar.

The woman screamed like, well, girls. They all cowered under the table as Scar and Shere Khan laid down the law. The gerbil named Jacques Von Hämsterviel laughed out loud.

"You feline fools don't frighten me." He said. "I am the great Dr. Jacques van Hämsterviel! I fear no one!" He laughed manically... which was cut short by Scar chomping him into his mouth.

"Let me out!" He shouted from inside. "You have halitosis you insipid hairball coughing king sized housecat!"

"Scar." A smooth, but chilling voice said. "I would drop him. We are in this as one." Scar reluctantly spat him out. Jafar, a villainous sorcerer, picked Hämsterviel up.

"It's about time you showed up with your curly cue beard!" Hämsterviel said.

"How dare you order me around." Scar growled.

"I would not be so insolent." Jafar said. "You may be king of the jungle, but around me, even kings have a tendency to... disappear."

Scar just growled. Jafar readied his staff to cast a spell, when…

Scar leapt up and grabbed the staff. Jafar was knocked to the ground. Scar was knocked off when Ursula the sea witch smacked him with a tentacle. He was sent flying straight into Gaston's drink. "You fleabag." he said, drawing his rifle. "Don't fire that thing off in here!" Pete said. "You'll deafen us all." "Shut up, you fat weasel!" Gaston shouted.

"Hey!" Pete shouted. "I'm a cat!"

He punched Gaston square in the jaw.

"Fight!" The demonic looking villain with blue flaming hair shouted. "Everyone dive in!" He socked the nearest person and laughed. In return, Hades got socked back by the Queen of Hearts.

"You beast, how do you strike a lady!" She exclaimed. "What!?" Hades shouted. "You hit me first!"

Her only response was to smack him in the jaw again.

"Ow." He said, before fainting.

Laramie suppressed a giggle. Justin did as well.

The room soon descended into chaos. Villains were fighting each other left and right. Frustration at losing was boiling over and exploding.

Just then, a green flash erupted. The fighting ceased.

A woman dressed in a hellish looking dress was standing on stage. Her arms were outstretched, as though she had just cast a spell.

"Stop!" She shouted. "There will be no fighting between ourselves!" The din of fighting died down, and the villains turned their attention immediately to the woman. "She told them." Justin said. Laramie nodded. She put a finger to her lips. "Say, she looks familiar." Justin said. "Duh." Laramie said. "That's Maleficent. Now shhh. We don't' want to get caught." Justin made a "locking" motion near his mouth and threw away the "key".

They continued to watch. "Do you know why we are all here?" Maleficent asked.

"For the free food?" Someone said.

"No, you dimwit." She said. "We're here for something important." "Getting back at those insipid goody two shoes!" Hämsterviel said.

"If you insist on using such simple terms, yes." Maleficent said. Justin looked at Laramie. "What is she talking about?' He asked. "Nothing good." Laramie said.

"What can we do?" Hades asked. "Every time we come up with something, they beat us!"

"Relax, we now have a foolproof plan." Maleficent said. "For this, we must become experts in surprise and deception." "And your plan is?" a bag of bugs, better know as Oogie Boogie asked.

"Jafar?" She said. The villainous sorcerer cast some sort of spell, and flames began to take shape.

"I don't like the sound of that." Justin said.

The flames began to tell the story of their plan. The flames showed creatures sneaking into a building, while Maleficent narrated. Apparently, they planned to sneak into the House of Mouse during the annual Heroes Ball, where they heroes would be captured and..."Put on trial?" A villain asked. Justin snickered.

"What's so funny?" Laramie asked. "I don't know, it just sounds silly." He said.

"And of course, you all know what the penalty is." She said. The villains gave out a sinister snicker.

"That's not funny." Justin said.

"Shhh." Laramie said. It wouldn't have done them much good, as the pipe began to creak and separate from the wall. "Oh no." Laramie whispered. "Stay still." Justin said.

"That insipid blue koala!" Hämsterviel roared. "He ruined every plan I ever came up with to catch those blasted experiments. Now they're all... good." He gagged.

"Blast King Simba." Scar said. "He usurped me! I would kill to have my throne back."

"The nerve of that 'Pumpkin King' busting my seams!" Oogie Boogie shouted.

"I'd give anything to take my blunderbuss to that beast." Gaston said.

Maleficent smiled wickedly.

"For too long we've languished in self-pity, fuming over our defeats." She said. "Not anymore. Now, it's our turn to have the last laugh."

Music could be heard in the sewers. Laramie and Justin looked at each other. "Where's that coming from?" Laramie asked. "It's a cartoon world." Justin said. "I think the air molecules play instruments. Laramie snickered as a song began to break out.

The pipe began to creak and break even more. "Oh boy." Justin said, as the song began to be sung.

"In the dark of the night we were tossing and turning" Maleficent sung.

"And the nightmare we had was as bad as can be"

"It scared us out of my wits." Jafar sang. "Our plans falling to bits!"  
"Then I opened my eyes," Hämsterviel shouted, "and the nightmare was... this!" He held up a picture of Stitch.

"That doesn't rhyme." Laramie said.

Justin shook his head. The pipe creaked some more.

"I was the most mystical women in all the sea." Ursula sang. "When those fools betrayed me, they made a mistake!"

Justin and Laramie were still struggling with pipe. "Stay up!" He snarled.

He tried to keep the pipe up. "Our plans made all of them pay!" the Wicked Queen shouted. "But a few "heroes" got in our way." Oogie said. "Well they must better beware for we are awake!" Maleficent sang.

"In the dark of the night evil will find them" the other villains sang.  
"In the dark of the night just before dawn!"  
"Revenge will be sweet, when the trail is complete!" Maleficent sang.

"In the dark of the night!" They all cheered. "They'll be gone!" Maleficent said. Laramie was scared.

She shivered. Justin rubbed her shoulder to calm her. The pipe creaked more. Laramie inhaled sharply in fear.

Justin tried to put the bolts back in to steady the pipe. It only shifted more.

"I can feel that our powers are slowly returning." Jafar sang. "Tie my sash, and a dash of cologne for that smell." Captain Hook sang as he adjusted his hat.

"Yes, please." Justin said at that line.

"As the pieces fall into place," Hämsterviel sang. Scar pounced at him. "We'll see them crawl into place." He sang, extending his sharp claws. Hämsterviel whimpered. "Sissy." Justin said.

"See you later so-called heroes!" The Queen of Hearts sang. "Farwell."

The pipe kept creaking and the cement began to pop off and fall on them. "Hun, I think we're going to take a ride."

Justin said. Laramie gulped. "Hold on darling." He said, as the pipe slowly began to fail.

The chorus of villains repeated their evil lines as the song continued.

"In the dark of the night, terror will strike them." they sang. "Terror's the least I can do!" Hades shouted, becoming red with fury."

"In the dark of the night evil will brew." the chorus sang.

"Soon, they will feel, that their nightmares are real." Pete sang.

The chorus of villains sang again. "In the dark of the night."

"They'll be through!" Maleficent exclaimed. The pipe dropped a little more as the villains continued to sing.

Laramie held onto Justin.

"My friends here's a sign." Maleficent sang. "It's the end of the line!"

"In the dark of the night! In the dark of the night!" the villains sang.

"Come now, minions, rise for your master." She sang, as a hoard of creatures emerged from the pipes.

"Let your evil shine! Find them now! Yes, go ever faster!" Maleficent sang with visceral glee as the creatures grinned wickedly.

The ugly, gargoyle like beasts were practically drooling at the thought of attacking the heroes.

In addition, red Stitch like creatures with jagged ears and malicious expressions were snickering at the idea of mayhem and destruction. The villains kept singing as the monsters made their way through the top pipe leading to the surface.

"In the dark of the night...In the dark of the night...In the dark of the night!" they sang. "They'll be mine!" Maleficent shouted, ending the song.  
Just then, her ever present crow spotted the floundering pipe and flew over to the spies, squawking.

"Get out of here, Polly!" Justin scolded.

He kicked at the bird, but it was the straw that broke the camel's back. The pipe finally gave way and broke, sending them crashing to the ground. They both came spilling out at the feet of the villains.

"Ow." Justin said. "My head."

"What do we have here?" Jafar said, hoisting Laramie to her feet. "I do believe they're spies."

Laramie laughed nervously.

"Get your grimy hands off her!" Justin shouted.

"You're very impolite for a guest." Maleficent said. "And you look like hell." Justin said.

Jafar showed Laramie off to the other villains. "Put her down Achmed." Justin snarled. Jafar chuckled. He pushed her to Gaston. "Oh my, that man over there could do so much better." He said. "Just look at your awful hair." He said. Justin felt his blood boiling when he heard him insult her. "What do you think?" Gaston asked as he pushed her to Pete. "Say, I should take you back with me." He said. "I know a good stylist. Course, it might not work. She can't work miracles." He laughed out loud. He pushed her to Oogie Boogie.

"Eww, and she smells awful." He said. "Well, you smell worse!" She shouted. "At least _I_ had a bath today!"

"You filthy sack of cockroaches!" Justin shouted. "Let her go!" "You want her?" Oogie asked. "Come and get her."

He pushed her to someone else.

Captain Hook held onto her and mockingly smiled at him. Justin wasn't phased by that, but he was angry at their insults, so he picked up a chunk of rock and hid it. "Rock paper scissors for her?" He asked Hook.

Hook help out his good hand. "One, two, thr..." He wasn't able to finish, as Justin chucked the rock into his forehead, and grabbed Laramie and drew her back. Laramie was almost in tears.

"Shhh." Justin soothed her.

He kissed her cheek and whispered sweet things into her ear. Hämsterviel gagged.

"Shut up, you sewer rat." Justin snarled. "I'm a hamster." He growled.

"He's the sewer rat." Hämsterviel said, pointing at the dreaded villain of London. Rattigan punched him.

"Enough!" Maleficent said. Justin just glared at her.

"I don't know who either of you are." She said. "But I will not tolerate spies."

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" She asked.

"You really need to use a different make-up." Justin said. "Green's not cutting it."

"Look," Laramie said. "We're here by accident."

"I'm sure." Maleficent said. She turned to her minions. "Kill them." She said.

The creatures began to march toward them, fangs bared.

Laramie looked at them in sheer terror. Justin readied himself. If he was to die, he would die fighting.

"Wait." Maleficent said.

"I'll think I'll do something worse." She said. "I think you two would make very lovely newts."

"How is that worse?" Pete asked.

"Because, what could be worse than living the rest of your life as something else." She said. "Now, maybe I should let one of you remain human." She chuckled as she aimed her staff at Laramie.

"Why do _I_ have to be picked on?" Laramie asked. Thinking quickly, Justin pulled something out of his pocket.

"Eat this." He said, throwing it at her. It turned out to be water, which burned when it touched her.

Laramie smiled at him.

"C'mon." He said. They ignored her screams as they ran for their lives.

"This way!" He said, taking her down another pipe.

She ran after him as fast as she could. They soon stopped to rest when they felt they were far enough away.

Maleficent wiped the burning water from her face. "Blast it, holy water!" She shouted. "No matter." She conjured up a spell and shot it down the pipe. A white orb began seeking them out.

"You ok love?" Justin asked. Laramie nodded and smiled.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." Laramie said.

Justin nuzzled her cheek. "I'm sorry love." He said. Laramie just hugged him.

He rocked her. "Let's get out of this stink hole." Justin said. "We both smell pretty bad."

Laramie nodded. Just then, there was a flash of light, and an orb flew out of the pipe behind them. Laramie gasped.

The orb came at them full speed. "Look out!" Laramie shouted as she pushed Justin out of the way.

"Yah!" Justin said as he fell to the floor. He slammed into the concrete floor as a bright flash of light filled the room.

"Whew." Justin said. "That was close. Right Laramie?" No answer.

"Laramie?" He asked. He then felt something wet crawl across his leg. Justin looked down.

He saw a salamander crawling across his leg. "No." He said. His girlfriend had been turned into a salamander.

Justin gently picked her up.

"Laramie?" He asked. The salamander looked at him and just stared. It was her all right. Justin became worried if the animal mind took over her. He held her close to his face.

"Laramie, if you can understand me, please give me a sign." He asked. The salamander got close to his nose and started nibbling at it. It was as if she was trying to kiss him.

Justin understood this. It appeared the spell only worked on her body. He kissed her gently on the head. He then heard voices. The villains were coming after them. He took off like a shot, clutching Laramie in his hand as he ran. He shot up the nearest manhole he found, just as several of them burst in.

Justin closed the manhole cover as fast as he could, just as Hook was climbing up the ladder. He managed to slam his fingers in the lid before he finally closed it. He sat down, panting, before looking at Laramie.

"Don't worry love." He said. "We'll find a way to change you back. I promise." He said. He kissed her, and then began walking down the street, looking for someone to help them.

_**Chapter 2: We're Having a Ball at the House of Mouse**_

Justin felt like he walked for miles. His legs burned from the exertion, and he was still huffing and puffing.

Laramie, still a salamander, looked at him and made little noises at him.

"Hi." He said to her.

"We'll find someone to change you back soon." He said. He stroked her gently. Laramie closed her eyes and fell asleep in his hand. He nuzzled her a little. "I love you." He said. He had to sit down and rest, so he found a nearby bench under a magnolia tree. "What am I going to do." He said. "I can't let her stay like this forever."

Justin felt a fireball in his throat. What if he never saw Laramie whole again? What if she would be like this forever?

He was just about to cry when a tiny, sparkling light came out of nowhere.

"What the?" He wondered.

The sparkling light got bigger and bigger, until it finally burst into a brilliant flash.

"Yike!" Justin yelped. "Don't be afraid." A kindly female voice said.

"W-Who's there?" He said. The light dimmed to reveal a kindly old woman wearing a blue cloak.

"Uh, hello." Justin said.

"What is troubling you, young man?" The woman asked.

"It's going to sound weird but..." He held up Laramie. "Say hi to my girlfriend."

The little salamander still slept on.

"An amphibian?" The woman said, confused. "No." KC said. "It's some kind of curse, or spell."

"Ah." the woman said. "Who did this?" "Maleficent." Justin said.

"I see." She said. "Her spells are very difficult to break, but with enough of a wish and a little bit of love, we can do it."

Justin smiled. "Can you do it?" He asked.

"I'll need your help, but yes." She said. "I want you to focus on the happiest memories you have and really think of how much you love her."

Justin focused on the happy memories he had with Laramie, especially seeing her for the first time. Then, he remembered how much he loved her, how special she was to him. The woman, who was the Fairy Godmother smiled.

"Keep focusing now." She said. She began waving her wand around to generate her magic. "Bippity boppity boo!" She said, casting her spell.

There was another brilliant flash of light. Justin had to cover his eyes with his free hand.

When he looked down, Laramie was... unchanged. She was still a salamander. "Oh dear." The Fairy Godmother said.

"What happened?" Justin said. "You said this would help her!" He shouted. Justin was on the verge of tears again.

"I have to ask this, what color was the magic bolt that changed her?" She asked. "It was a white orb." Justin said.

She smiled. "That explains it." She said. "This particular spell needs a powerful force to dispell it. We need a lot more happiness." "Where can we find it?" Justin asked. "Follow me." She said. "I know the perfect place."

Justin followed her down the road. He cupped Laramie in his hand and held her close as he walked. She led him to the bustling downtown area of a mysterious city. He spotted spotlights and realized they were approaching some sort of club.

"Here we are." The Fairy Godmother said. "The House of Mouse."

Justin smiled. "Go on in." She said. "I'll follow you." They entered the lobby of the building. He stroked Laramie gently and felt that she was getting dry. "Oh man." He said. "She needs water." But then,

"Hello, and welcome to my club!" A white duck said to Justin shaking his hand, unaware that the salamander was in the shake. The duck stopped shaking his hand when he felt something. He let go and saw the salamander. He screamed. "What's the big idea?" He asked angrily.

"Oh that?" Justin said. "You won't believe this, but that's.... my girlfriend." He said.

The duck stared at Justin. He started snickering which quickly became laughter. Justin glared at him.

"Donald!" a female voice shouted. A female white duck came over to them. "What is going on?" She asked.

"Ducky here, had a quack fit." Justin said. Donald stopped laughing and mumbled something.

"I see." Daisy said. "Well, welcome to the House of Mouse."

"Might we be seated?" The Fairy Godmother said. "Of course." Daisy said. "Oh it's you two together?" She asked.

"In a manner of speaking." The Fairy Godmother said. She whispered something into Daisy's ear.

"Oh, oh my." She said. "Of course, I'll let everyone know. Right this way."

Justin and the Fairy Godmother were led into the main hall, where they were seated near the front of the room.

"Ahyuck! Evening folks." A clumsy character by the name of Goofy said. "What can I get you?"

"Uh, what do you got?" Justin said, feeling slightly overwhelmed. "Water definitely." He said. "And can I have that in a bowl instead of a cup?" "Ahyuck! You got it." Goofy said.

"What about you?" He asked the Fairy Godmother.

The Fairy decided on just a water. Justin sat down, stroking Laramie. He silently began to pray that this would work.

She made little noises at him.

"Yes, I love you too." He said. Laramie seemed to smile at him.

He let her crawl onto his shoulder.

She made more noises and nibbled on his ear. "Stop that, that tickles." Justin said.

The Fairy Godmother giggled.

The water soon came. "Here you go." Goofy said.

"Thanks." Justin said. He took Laramie from his shoulder and gently placed her in the water.

Goofy turned to leave, but didn't notice his show was untied until he tripped.

"Yikes!" He yelped as he rolled end over end into a nearby table.

Justin howled with laughter. Goofy just smiled sheepishly. Laramie just swam around in the bowl.

Justin pet her. "Is everything all right?" A cheery female voice said. It belonged to the ever recognizable Minnie Mouse.

"Minnie Mouse?" Justin asked. "That's me." She said with a huge grin. Laramie popped her head out of the bowl.

"Oh, yes we're fine." Justin said, truth be told, he was terrified he would never be able to change his love back to human. He then noticed that a huge area was covered in tile. "What's that?" He asked. "That's the dance floor for the Heroes Ball tonight." Minnie said.

"Ah." He said. "Um, what's that?" He asked.

"You never saw the ads?" She said. He shook his head. "I'm kind of new here." He said.

"And your pet?" Minnie asked. Laramie looked at Justin.

"How did you know?" Justin asked. "Pet?" Laramie thought. "I'm not a pet." She ducked back into the water. Apparently sad. "Uh, she doesn't like being referred to as that." Justin said. "She's my special friend." He said.

"I'm so sorry love." He muttered to her. "Please don't be sad." He said. Minnie looked into the bowl, then looked at Justin.

"Minnie, come here." He said. He gestured for her to lean in closer. "Wait, who are you?" She asked.

"Lean in and I'll explain." He said. Minnie got closer when,

"Minnie, there you are." Daisy said coming in. She looked at Justin and Laramie. "I see you met them already." She said.

Justin slapped his forehead. "You know them?" Minnie asked. "It's a long story." Daisy said. "I'm sure he'll tell you."

"I was just about to." Justin said. "Lean in again." He said.

They both leaned in. He told them how Maleficent changed Laramie into a salamander. They left out the grand plot, however. They would save that for later. Laramie still felt sad and laid in the bowl of water.

Justin picked her up. "This is the end result of her spell. My sweet Laramie." He again felt a fireball in his throat. He felt like it was his fault that she was like this. "My girlfriend." He said, about to cry.

Laramie nuzzled his fingers. She hoped it would comfort him to know that she still loved him.

Minnie and Daisy felt a wave of compassion sweep over them. "Oh dear, is there anything you can do?" She asked.

"Fairy Godmother over here can break it, but she needs help." He said. "She needs a huge force of happy energy to break the spell." He nuzzled Laramie in appreciation for her gestures. Laramie "kissed" his nose.

He laughed a little. "Don't worry I'll let Mickey and the others know." Minnie said. Justin smiled a little. More guests started coming in. "Oops." Daisy said. "Duty calls." She ran back to the reception desk.

"Ok." Justin said. "Honey, I think we've got a plan." He said.

As the guests came in they took a glance at the newcomers.

"Hi." He said.

The guests were friendly enough, returning his greeting. He leaned back to rest in his seat, when he felt something moving over his foot. Justin looked down. "Oops." said a grey mouse. "Sorry."

"Lose something?" He asked.

He nodded. "I dropped Bianca's anniversary present." He said. "Ah." Justin said.

Justin thought for a moment. Then he picked up Laramie. "Hun, can you help that mouse down there find his wife's present?" He asked. Laramie nodded. She scurried down Justin's arm and down the chair onto the floor.

The mouse, Bernard, was surprised to see her. "Uh, hello." He said. Laramie looked around under the table.

She kept sniffing around until she stopped near the Fairy Godmother's foot. She began making noises.

"You got it love?" Justin asked. Laramie came out from under the table with something in her mouth.

It was a beautiful diamond necklace, fit for a mouse. Laramie made happy noises before giving it to Bernard.

"Thank you." He said. "Uh, your names?" "Justin." Justin said. "This is Laramie."

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile backstage, in Mickey's dressing room,

"Mickey, there's a guest who needs help." Minnie said.

"What kind of help?" Mickey said. "He's not unhappy with the service, is he?" Mickey asked. If there was anything he didn't like, it was an unhappy customer. "And the show hasn't event started yet." He said.

"It's not that." She said. "It's worse."

"They had a run in with Maleficent." She said. Mickey gasped. "What happened?" He asked.

"She cast a spell and, oh Mickey," she said, "the poor boy, his girlfriend was turned into a salamander."

"Oh no…" Mickey said. "Where are they?" "Table two." Minnie said. "Why would Maleficent do that?"

"Must've been mad that the villains weren't allowed here tonight ." Mickey said.

"Mickey." Clarabelle Cow said coming in. "You're on in one minute."

"Oh dear." He said. "How are we going to break that spell?" He asked.

"The Fairy Godmother will explain." Minnie said. "Now it's show time."

"Okey dokey." He said. He felt terrible for these guests. Maleficent could be so cruel, but the idea that she destroy a loving relationship just absolutely sickened him.

He straightened out his suit. He didn't know these people, but he was determined to help them. He hoped the Fairy Godmother had a good plan. He and Minnie walked out together.

"And we're on five, four, three, two, one. Showtime." Minnie said.

The show's famous theme song began to play. Everyone cheered and clapped along. Justin smiled. "Where do I remember this from? Oh yeah, I watched it back home." He laughed to himself.

When the theme song was finished, Mike, the talking microphone announced the host.

"And now, the host with the most, it's Mickeyyyyyy Mouse!"

"Hey everybody!" Mickey said, greeting the happy audience.

"I hope you guys are ready," He said, "'cause today is our first annual Heroes Ball." Everyone gave out a big cheer.

Justin cheered as well. Couldn't help it really. Besides, they would need all the happiness they could get.

"To kick it all off, here's a heroic cartoon featuring Goofy." He said. Everyone cheered as the cartoon started.

Justin cheered as well. Goofy was his mother's favorite.

Mickey stepped off stage and then back behind it. "Did you see them?" Minnie asked.

He nodded. "I saw the guy. Where's the girl?"

"Notice the bowl?" Minnie asked. He nodded. "That's her." "Ah." He said. "Better get Fairy Godmother in here and ask what the plan is." He said.

----------------------------------------

As the cartoon played, Laramie was focused on the people around her. All these characters she admired as a kid, right in front of her. She felt happiness rising up in her stomach. She loved seeing them here. She was especially charmed by the sight of Bernard and Bianca cuddling at a little table near them. She hoped that she and Justin could be like that someday.

She felt more happiness when she saw one of her favorite couples. She started making noises as soon as she saw Jack Skellington and Sally sitting at a table.

"See something you like?" Justin asked.

She turned around and pointed her tail at Jack and Sally. Justin turned and looked. He smiled.

----------------------------------------

"And so the way to beat the spell is to get everyone happy and then have you cast the spell." Mickey said.

"That's right." The Fairy Godmother said.

"That'll go over well." Max Goof, the valet and Goofy's son, said. "Hey everyone, we need you to get super happy so we can break an evil spell. No one's going to believe it." He said.

"Hmm, he has a point." Daisy said. "It would be rather awkward." Then an idea hit her. "I've got it." She said.

"What is it?" Minnie asked. She had them all lean in while she told them her plan. They all smiled.

"Brilliant Daisy." Mickey said.

----------------------------------------

Justin was stroking the top of Laramie's head when they came back down.

"Hello." He said. Laramie made noises at them. "We've got the perfect plan." Mickey said. "It involves you and a magicians hat." He said. Justin looked at him like he was nuts.

"Huh?" He asked. "You're going to put on a magic act." Minnie said.

"Let me see if I get this." Justin said. "I'm going to go up on stage and pretend to turn a salamander into a girl when I'm really turning Laramie back?" He asked. "Bingo." Daisy said.

"I'm doomed." Justin said. "Why?" Daisy asked. "I'm a lousy public performer." Justin said.

Laramie crawled onto his hand and looked at him. Justin looked into her eyes. For the rest of his days, he would swear that he saw a look of pleading in her eyes. He was moved by it. "Ok, I'll do it. For her." He said.

Laramie nuzzled his fingers.

Justin smiled. Then, without thinking, he bent down and kissed her. Other patrons of the club saw this.

He was suddenly embarrassed.

"Hahaha!" A voice rang out. It was Mortimer Mouse, Mickey's old rival and all around jerk.

"He kissed a lizard!" He said, howling with laughter. "I can't believe you did that!" Laramie felt her heart break. She looked at her slimy paws, recoiled and closed her eyes. She felt like she was going to cry, but she couldn't.

Justin nuzzled her and whispered something to her before putting her in her bowl. He then glared at Mortimer. "Come here punk." He said before charging him.

"AAAHHH!!!" Mortimer screamed before he ran for his life. Justin had to be held back by the staff.

"This isn't over yet big ears!" He shouted. "Easy Justin." Mickey said.

He just growled. "Nobody insults my girl. Even if she has been turned into a salamander." He said to himself.

Laramie was still hurt by Mortimer's words.

Justin picked her up and cuddled her. "It's ok love." He said. "When you're turned back, no one's going to laugh at you anymore." He said. He nuzzled her head. She was cold. Being an amphibian, Laramie could not regulate her body temperature.

"You cold?" He asked. He noticed she was shivering. Minnie came up to him. She held out her hands.

"I'll put her someplace warm." She said. Justin handed her over. "I'll be up soon love." He said.

Laramie looked at him, then at Minnie.

He blew her a kiss. Laramie tried to hold her little paw up to catch it. She was saddened by the fact that she couldn't blow a kiss back. Minnie noticed, and held it up for her. "Don't worry." She said. "It'll be ok."

She made noises, most likely meaning "thank you". Justin smiled as she was taken back to warm up.

Laramie was placed in a fishbowl with water and sand in the dressing room. Minnie got a desk lamp and placed it so the light would he over Laramie. She turned the lamp on.

"There you go." Minnie said. "And don't worry, you'll be back to normal soon."

Laramie crawled up the glass and nuzzled Minnie's hand. Minnie giggled. She sighed, "Why would she do this to you?" Minnie asked.

She pet her. "Don't worry. It'll all be fine." She said.

Laramie nibbled her fingers. Minnie giggled. "I got to go help out. I'll be right back." She said. Minnie left the room.

Laramie was alone now.

She sighed in her mind. She was a little warmer now, so that helped a little. She crawled to the water's edge and saw her reflection. She was sad at the salamander face that stared back at her.

She began to feel horrible as doubt began to creep into her mind. She began to doubt whether or not she would ever see her human face again. She felt like crying, but she just couldn't. Her salamander body just wouldn't let her.

She thought of her family back in North Carolina, her old friends, Justin.

If she wasn't human, Laramie couldn't be with him anymore.

She needed help, help from someone a lot more powerful than any of them. Someone like... God. She couldn't exactly get down on her knees and hold her hands together in prayer, but she would have to make do. She cleared her head as best she could before beginning a mental prayer.

She remembered something that Justin had taught her. He had taught her how to say prayers in Gregorian chant. The sound of that had always soothed her, it sounded so beautiful. She was still a little rusty with it, but she would do her best.

"O my Father, please make haste and aid me." She opened, singing in beautiful chant in her mind.

"You are all good and all deserving of all my love." She chanted in her mind. "Look now on the faith of your servant and heal me." Laramie looked at her salamander paws.

"See how my body is afflicted by this curse." She chanted. "See how my heart suffers from fear and doubt."

"O Lord, I fear I will never be the same again." She continued. "Please comfort me in this darkest hour and save me."

She looked over thorough a crack on the doorway and saw Justin, who was with Minnie talking. "O Jesus, let this healing power they speak of free me of my curse. I ask this in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Laramie lay down by the waters edge and closed her eyes. She then chanted a couple more prayers; the Pater Noster or Our Father, the Hail Mary, and the Gloria or Glory Be."

Then, ever so slowly, something shimmered near the edge of her salamander eye. It was a tear, a tiny silvery tear.

Her eyes were closed, and since she was already wet, she didn't notice it. But someone else sure did.

"Love?" a voice asked. Laramie opened her eyes. "Hi love." Justin said. "Is that what I think it is?"

Laramie made a little noise like she was confused. She then remembered something. She made urgent sounds like she was trying to tell him something. "What is it darling?" He asked.

She stopped, and then took her tail and began to scratch something in the sand of the bowl. "Hmm?" Justin asked.

She kept scratching until she spelled out the word "warn". "Warn who." He asked. Then he remembered. "Oh right, thank you sweets."

He picked her up and kissed her before leaving to warn the staff. "I love you." He called.

Laramie watched him leave.

"I love you too." She said in her mind.

----------------------------------------

"What!" The staff gasped. "You heard me right." Justin said. "That's what they're planning."

"Oh dear." Minnie said. "All those people out there are in danger. We have to do something."

"That's why we need to change Laramie back, and quick." Justin said. "I'll need her as a witness when we warn the heroes." "Right." the entire staff said together.

"I hope this works." He said. He reached into his pocket.

He pulled out what looked like a string of beads. The others looked at it.

"What's that?" Minnie asked. "Some sort of jewelry?"

"Rosary beads." Justin said. "What are they for?" Goofy asked. "Prayers." said Justin.

"Oh, I know about those." Daisy said. "The nuns down the street use them." Justin smiled.

"Cool." He said. He wrapped the beads around his hand so they would slide through his fingers as he prayed.

The others watched him. He looked at them. "Yes?" He asked.

"Do you.... need someone to pray with you?" Minnie spontaneously offered. Justin smiled. "Yes please." He said.

They all smiled. Justin began by crossing himself. "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." He prayed. The others followed suit.

----------------------------------------

"Welcome back folks!" Mickey said as he welcomed the audience back from a break. "Hope you enjoyed the break."

Everyone gave out a big cheer. "Well before we get to the dance, we have a big treat for you." Mickey said.

"You're retiring?" Mortimer asked. Mickey rolled his eyes while Mortimer cackled. "No, we're putting on a special act for you folks." He said. "All the way from sunny Hawaii, I present to you Lilo , Angel, and Stitch!"

The spotlight focused on the performance stage.

Everyone was focused on the stage. Lilo and Angel had their backs to the audience. Both dressed in hula outfits. Hawaiian music began to play. Lilo and Angel began dancing a lovely hula routine. Just they reached the climax, loud rock music began to play. Stitch burst out onto stage as the lights began flash vibrantly. He was dressed in vintage Elvis gear and carrying a guitar. "Rock a hula baby!" all three shouted. The song began to play.

Justin laughed and danced along as the three began their act. He soon went back to the dressing room where Laramie was.

"Hi." He said. Laramie looked at him through the glass of the bowl.

He reached down and pet her head. He reached down and pet her head.

"How are you?" He asked. Laramie was silent.

He picked her up and gave her a nuzzle. "Not much longer now darling." He said. She "kissed" his nose.

He giggled. "Aww, I love you too darling." He saw Stitch sliding around and playing a guitar solo.

"Hey, look who it is."

He held her up so she could see. Laramie made little happy noises.

Justin smiled. "When you're human again, I'll get you his autograph."

Laramie got on her back. "Hmm?" He asked.

"Aww, did you want a tickle?" He asked. Laramie just looked at him. He smiled and tickled her tummy.

She began making little happy noises, as though she were laughing. Justin laughed along with her.

As he was tickling her, her salamander noises began to be replaced by a different noise. It was curiously like... happy giggles. Laramie didn't notice. But Justin did eventually. He was shocked to hear it. "Laramie, did you hear yourself?" He asked. She looked at him. "You were giggling like a human." He said. "Like your old self."

Laramie made a confused noise. He tickled her again. But before she could laugh, Mickey came in.

"Oh, hey Mickey." Justin said. "You're going on in a minute." Mickey said. "How is everything?"

"Fine." He said. "Is everything ready?" Mickey nodded. "Minnie and Daisy are all ready to go when you're out there." He said. "And we've got the props ready."

"Awesome." Justin said. He put Laramie on his shoulder. "You hear that?" He said. "Soon, you'll be back to your old self." He smiled at her. She made happy noises and jumped up and down on his shoulder. She stopped when she nearly took a tumble. "Whoops." Justin said, catching her.

She made noises like she was laughing. Stitch and others came off stage to head back to their dressing room. "Hey hun, look who it is." He said. He took her over to them. "Hey," Lilo said. "Are you the next act?"

Justin nodded. "Cool." Lilo said. "What are you going to do?" "You'll see." Justin said.

Lilo giggled with excitement. Stitch spotted Laramie. "Salamander." He said. He poked Laramie.

She squeaked. "Uh, Lilo, he's poking my salamander." Justin said with a laugh. "Justin." Minnie called.

"Yes?" He said. "It's time." She said. "You're on in one minute." Justin nodded. "Thanks." He said. "I got to go now guys, I'm on. I'll see you after the show?"

"Ih." Stitch and Angel said.

Justin pet them both before getting everything ready. He winked to the Fairy Godmother, who had staked herself up in the stage rafters.

She winked back. Justin looked at Laramie. Laramie managed to crack something that looked like a smile. Justin kissed her head. "Not much longer." He said. "Let's roll."

Back on stage,

"I hope you enjoyed that folks." Mickey said. "Hehe, maybe next year we should have a luau."

The audience laughed at that. Mickey chuckled.

"And now, our next act." He said. "Say, you all believe in magic right?"

They all nodded. "Well, have I got an act for you. It seems just this evening, we got ourselves a visitor." Justin pet Laramie as Mickey spoke. Laramie was a little scared.

Justin noticed, and nuzzled her. "We'll be all right darling. I promise."

He kissed her head. "And so, straight from the farthest reaches of the East, comes The Amazing Julio!" Mickey said.

The Fairy Godmother make a large puff of blue smoke come on stage. Just enough time for Justin to get on.

"Ha!" a familiar voice said. "It's the lizard kisser!"

"Aha, very funny, my big eared friend." Justin said. "But you will see, it is The Amazing Julio who will have the last laugh."

"My friends, guests from around the world," he began, "I bring to you tonight a wonder that few have ever seen." He said. "Tonight I will attempt something that's been attempted only a few times, with disastrous results. I will attempt to transform this humble salamander into a young lady!" He said, holding up Laramie in dramatic fashion.

Laramie gave a little dramatic and elegant pose.

They all looked at him like he was nuts. He crossed himself a little before he began. "For this to work, I need to draw upon the happiest of happy energies. I want you all to focus on the happiest thought or memory you have. Really focus hard."

The audience looked at each other, and then collectively shrugged and began to focus on all the happy thoughts. The Fairy Godmother was pleased. She could feel the energy building. Laramie looked up at Justin.

He winked at her. "Are you ready?" He asked. Laramie made a little noise. He smiled. "Me too." He said. Justin looked up to the Fairy Godmother.

The Fairy Godmother soon gave him the signal. She was ready.

"All right my friends, here it goes." He said. He placed Laramie on the table in front of him. "One…" He said. and the Fairy Godmother began whipping up her spell. "Bippity…" She said

"Two…" Justin said. "Bobbity…" said the Fairy Godmother. But then,

"Three!" shouted a voice of a woman.

A sudden explosion sent the doors flying open, and the Fairy Godmother was startled and prematurely cast her spell. The burst of magical energy went screaming toward the stage, right on course for Laramie's head.

The impact produced a sparkly explosion that sent both the table and Justin flying into the air. Poor Laramie was tossed so far she thought she would die.

Justin dove forward and was able to catch her. "Whew, close call." He said. Laramie looked at Justin with fear.

"It's ok." He said, nuzzling her. "You're fine."

She made little noises and nuzzled his cheek. He giggled, but stopped when he saw who had entered." Oh great." He said. "Tall dark and witchy is back."

"Ah, it's been a while since I've been here." Maleficent said. She took a look at a patron's plate of pasta. "And the food hasn't improved much." Almost everyone was petrified with fear.

"How is everyone tonight?" She asked. "Enjoying the ball? Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but the ball has been cancelled. It seems that you have a... sudden engagement." She cackled.

Justin took Laramie and crawled behind the curtain to watch the proceedings. Not much he could do against a powerful sorceress. Laramie made tiny noises.

"Shhh." Justin said. "It'll be alright." He stroked her head as Mickey and the others confronted Maleficent.

"What are you doing here?" Mickey asked. "What right do you have to come barging in here like that!?"

"The right of revenge my dear mouse." Maleficent said. "Get out!" Mickey shouted. "Not without these... heroes." She said, tasting bile in her mouth at her words. "You and what army?" Donald asked.

Maleficent chuckled. "Funny you should mention that." She said.

She waved her hands, and the air ducts on the ceiling burst out, and her guards and Leroy's began pouring into the club. Mickey was horrified. So was everyone else. They began throwing food, chairs and even shoes in a desperate attempt to fight them off. No dice.

The club became a whirlwind of flying fists and rope as one by one, the heroes were tied up and dragged out, rendered powerless by the surprise attack. Laramie wanted to fight back. She started to take off.

"Laramie don't!" Justin said, grabbing her.

"It's too dangerous." Laramie whimpered.

Justin just cuddled her and waited for the storm to end.

"You'll never get away with this you witch!" Minnie shouted. "That's a bold statement for someone in your position." She said. "But I like it. It'll be so wonderful watching the hope drain from your eyes." She said. She flicked her fingers and the army dragged their prey out. "Farewell, House of Mouse." She shouted, before slamming the door shut with a thunderous crash. Justin and Laramie came out from hiding.

The club was a mess. Tables were overturned, food stained the carpets and walls, and several chairs were broken. It looked like a tornado had rampaged through the room.

"Oh no." Justin said. "We failed. The heroes have been captured, the club is wrecked... you're not back to normal." He felt something begin to well up in his throat; the familiar fireball that came when someone felt like they were about to cry hard.

Laramie nuzzled his fingers. His shoulders began to shake. Tears were welling up and made his eyes sting. He just couldn't hold it in anymore. He sat down on the stage and began to cry, silently but hard.

He sat Laramie down next to him.

But she wouldn't stay down. She crawled up into his lap and tried to comfort him as best she could. She made little noises.

"Oh Laramie." Justin sobbed. He picked her up and cradled her close to him.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "This is all my fault. I've lost you, my one true love." Tears began to flood down his face.

"Now I wish I could change." He said. "So I could be with you again." He sobbed hard. Three of his tears were jarred loose by this, falling toward Laramie. Curiously, they were shimmering in a way they shouldn't. One by one, the tears hit her head. She cringed a little as they did so. They might as well have been water balloons. But soon, she started to feel--strange. Laramie made little noises as if she was moaning. Justin saw this. "Laramie?" He asked, worried. Laramie felt weak and dizzy. She felt so weak that she couldn't stand. She passed out, collapsing on Justin's lap. "No.." Justin said. He picked her up. He soon noticed the little sparkles. He was surprised as a slight wind began to blow and a little swirling pattern of energy formed around Laramie. He put her down on the floor of the stage. He back away as the swirling pattern began to grow larger. Soon, a glowing tornado of magical energy picked Laramie up and began to slowly spin her.

Justin just watched, transfixed. His sadness was likewise, forgotten. He had stopped crying. "Laramie?" He asked.

Before his eyes, her salamander body began to grow larger, almost to human size. Likewise, her body began to change form... becoming closer and closer to human form. He watched her. Could it be? Could the spell be broken?

He saw her paws as they started to change into hands. He saw her feet and her arms and legs growing and changing. He saw her long hair sprout from her head. He saw her tail starting to shrink and disappear. He saw her face.

He saw her snout slowly change back into her own human face. And, for a brief second, he saw her eyes open. He felt his heart leap for joy when he saw her face. The spell was indeed broken!

"Laramie!" He called. He could almost here something, like voices and music, singing, filling the room with a haunting, chanted melody.

_Kyrie eleison_

_Kyrie eleison_

_Kyrie eleison_

_Eleison_

_Eleison_

Justin was haunted by the chanting melody, unable to take his eyes off of what was occurring in front of him. He recognized it as a version of the Christian chant "Kyrie", albeit a version found only in popular music.

The spinning got faster and faster, to the point he was concerned for her safety. And then, there was a huge burst of light, which forced Justin to block his eyes out. He gasped as shooting pain from the bright shot through his head.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Laramie being slowly lowered down. Instinctively, went to her and he held his arms out and allowed the magic to gently lay her down in his arms. He took great care to cradle her head in his arm so she wouldn't get hurt. He sat back down on the stage and began shaking her to wake her up. "Laramie, wake up." He said. "It's me."

Justin continued to cradle her. She began to gently stir. "Mmm." She said. Justin stroked her cheek gently with his fingers. Laramie opened her eyes a little. She saw Justin above her. "Justin?" She said softly.

He began to cry tears of happiness when he saw this. "Oh Laramie." He said. "You don't' know how happy I am to hear your voice." Laramie was still a little dazed. "Are you ok love?" He asked. Laramie just looked at him. She then looked at her hands. "I'm..." She began. "I'm me again." Laramie felt the skin of her face.

She began to quiver. "Are you ok darling?" He asked. Laramie just wrapped her arms around her love. She started crying.

He returned her embrace and kissed her on the cheek. He too felt tears run down his cheek. Laramie continued sniffling.

"Shh. It's ok." He said. He looked her right in the eyes, wearing his most comforting gaze. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Let's see if you can stand." He said. He held out his hand. Laramie held onto it. "Alley oop." He said. "First floor, hats, handbags, ladies evening wear." He said. She giggled, but her legs still felt a little wobbly.

"Whoa." She said, trying to keep her balance. She still felt dizzy. Justin helped her get her balance back. "You ok?" he asked. "I don't know." Laramie said. She started falling over.

He caught her. "I gotcha." He said. He held her until the dizziness passed. Laramie looked at him and smiled a little.

He smiled back and Eskimo kissed her. Laramie closed her eyes. Justin knew what she wanted. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss, holding her tightly.

After they broke, Laramie noticed the devastation. "Oh man." She said.

He nodded. "They're gone, all of them." Justin said. He felt like a failure again. "What are we going to do?" Laramie asked and how did I change back?"

"To answer your second question, my tears did the trick." He said, admitting he had been crying. "As to the first, I don't know, other than try and track them down. First we should clean up and try and see if we get their trail."

They both got off the stage and began picking things up, trying to find some clue. Justin stepped over to one of the tables, stepping onto an overturned plate. "Help!" A muffled voice said. "Hello." Laramie said.

"Who's that?" Justin asked. "Where are you?" "You're standing on me." The voice said. It was coming from the plate.

Justin lifted his foot and turned the plate over.

A very dirty Bernard merged from underneath a big piece of lasagna, wiping sauce off of himself. "Bernard!" Laramie exclaimed. "Hi." He said. "Who are you?" He asked. "This is Laramie." He said. "She's my girlfriend."

"The salamander." Laramie said. Bernard looked at her like she was nuts. "How did, what the?" He stammered.

"We'll explain later." Justin said. He picked the little mouse up and began to clean him off.

"Bianca." Bernard said. "They probably took her," Laramie said.

"They did." He said. "I got hurt trying to save her."

"What happened?" Laramie asked. "Some red monster tried to grab her." He said. "I tried to fight him off, but he picked me up and threw me into the table. That's how the pasta got on me."

"Got on you?" Justin said. "You looked you've been swimming in it." "We've got to do something." Laramie said.

"I know." Justin said. "The question is what?" "Maybe we can be of assistance." Some voices said.

The three looked up. They saw small red, blue and green bits of light come at them.

"What do we have here?" Justin asked as the lights approached. "Flying saucers?" Laramie smiled. "I know you." she said. "Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather." "Who?" Justin asked.

The three fairies grew back to normal size. "More fairies?" Justin asked. They nodded. "Hello." They all said.

"Hi." Justin said. "You say you can help?" Bernard asked. "That's right." Flora said. "How come you weren't there to help during the attack?" asked Bernard.

"We got here as fast as we could." Merryweather said.

"You have your old friend Maleficent to thank for that." Flora said. "No kidding." Justin said. "I almost lost Laramie."

"We know." Fauna said. "How did you know?" Justin asked.

"We've been keeping an eye on you two." Fauna said. "And we sent you here." said Merryweather.

"You made that portal?" Laramie asked. "That's right." Flora said. "Why?" Justin asked. "Why us?"

"Because you have something that no one else in this world has." Merryweather said.

"What's that?" Laramie asked. "Each other." They said.

Justin and Laramie looked at each other. They were thoroughly confused.

"I don't understand." Laramie said. "Me neither." said Justin.

"Did you ever wonder what broke the spell?" Fauna asked. "The tears." Justin said.

"Oh, it was more than that." Fauna said. Justin looked at her, and then looked at Laramie. "What is she talking about?" He asked her. "Justin." Flora said. "There is an even more powerful emotion than happiness." Merryweather said. "Can you guess what it is?" "Love?" Laramie said.

"That's right." She said. Justin smiled. "You loved her so much, that you were willing to give up your humanity." said Flora.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked. "When you were cradling her." She said, pointing at Laramie. "Don't you know your own thoughts?" "You read my mind?" Justin said.

Laramie smiled. "You were willing to do that?" She asked him. He nodded. "Oh yeah." He said

Justin held Laramie's hand. He smiled at her. "So what are we going to do?" Bernard asked.

"There's only one thing we can do." Justin said. "We have to get our friends back." He said.

"How?" Laramie asked.

"That I'm not sure." He said. "We'll have to come up with a plan."

Justin turned to the fairies. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Well there's no way we can fight them." Bernard said.

Laramie thought hard. She looked around the room for anything that could help. Then she saw it. Four unbroken plates on the floor that were made to make a diamond shape. It came to her. "I have an idea." She said.

_**Chapter 3: Take Me Out to The Ball Game**_

"Let us out!" shouted Mickey.

"Let us go you pig!" Minnie shouted at the obese wolf in medieval garb who was guarding them. He only fingered the gold star on his chest and snickered at them. "Keep yelling, it's not going to do you any good." He said.

"You can't do this!" Snow White shouted from the top cell.

The cells in the underground prison were arranged in fours, in three rows. They were bleak, cut into the gray stone and containing only straw beds for the prisoners within. The lower cells had Maleficent's goons as guards to them. The top cell guards were Leroy clones that have attached themselves to the stone wall above those cells.

Simba, locked up with a series of other animal heroes, growled at one of them. Stitch kept clawing and biting at the steel bars of his cell. No good. A little puppy, a grey mutt, barked at the Leroy, only to get spit on as a result. The pup just growled more at him.

"Easy whirlwind." Another dog, looking like the pup but an adult, put his paw on him. The pup sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know." Daisy asked. Clarabelle sniffled.

"How could this happen?" She kept asking. "I know how." Donald groused. "Huh?" the others said.

"Those jokers at the club." He shouted. "That guy and his pet…" "Donald!" Daisy scolded.

"He betrayed us!" He shouted. "He's working for them!"

There were murmurs of agreement. "And if they didn't work for them, I'd say their cowards!" Mortimer shouted in another cell. "I really don't know why they put _you_ here." Daisy said.

"Because he wouldn't keep his big mouth shut." Minnie said. "And you Donald, stop saying those things."

Donald just grumbled at her. "If they're so good, why aren't they here with us?" a gorilla named Terk asked. There were murmurs of agreement.

"Because if they were with us, there'd be no hope for us at all." a female voice said.

Bianca, was placed in a smaller cage in the Fairy Godmother's cell. The guards have taken her wand away so she would work any magic to escape. "What makes you so sure?" Another voice asked.

"Because I can sense the good in people." The Fairy Godmother said.

Donald scoffed. "Bah! I don't believe you!" He said. "When I get my hands on them I'll..." He then began to make unintelligible noises while hopping up and down. Stitch snickered. As well as few of the goons and Leroy clones.

Donald kept going until someone whapped him hard on the back of the head.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"That's enough!" Daisy said.

"She's right." Mickey said forcefully. "Stop putting intentions in other people's hearts Donald."

Donald just grumbled. "You really think they can save us?" Lilo asked the Fairy Godmother.

"I have no doubt in my mind." The Fairy Godmother said. "She's right." Another female voice said.

Cinderella looked regal in her gown and tiara. A twinkling down at her feet showed that she was wearing her glass slippers. "If Fairy Godmother said that they're good, then they are." She said.

"And what makes you think that?" A voice asked.

"Has she been wrong before?" The voice of Jack Skellington asked.

Cinderella shook her head. "We all need to have a little faith." Bianca said. "Faith?" Was a resounding question from Mortimer. "In what?"

"In something bigger than ourselves." A female voice to their left front said.

Sally, was on her knees in her cell with Jack.

Jack was stroking Sally's hair, keeping her calm and comfortable. He smiled at her.

"We all need faith." She continued. "It keeps us strong and allows us to live with gladness." "Ih." Angel said in her cell, with Lilo and Stitch.

"I'm with her." Lilo said. "We have to believe, because if we don't, what else do we have?"

"Nothing." said Simba in his cell. "Nothing at all."

Everyone was deep in thought at these words.

Mickey was smiling. He was pleased to seem this. It was true, they all needed faith and hope. It was the only thing that was going to carry them through.

----------------------------------------

"No way." Bernard said. "That will never work." "You'd rather fight them?" Laramie asked.

Bernard opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. There was no way they would be able to fight all of them and win. "Ok." He said. Justin smiled. "This will work." He said. "I can feel it."

"Now, are you guys ready?" He asked. Laramie and Bernard nodded. "Ladies?" KC asked the three fairies.

They nodded. Justin yanked the manhole cover off with a crowbar and began climbing down.

"Hello stank central." He said. "Ugh." Laramie said.

"Blech." Justin said. "Be forewarned, it's pretty bad."

They plopped down into ankle deep, dank water. The smell was incredibly offensive. They all held their noses.

Justin and Laramie lit flashlights, and scanned the dank tunnel in front of them. "Now how can we find them?" Laramie asked.

"Simple." Justin said, "We retrace our steps." "Yeah but it's unlikely that they put them in that same chamber." Laramie said. "It's a start." Justin said. They began walking through the dank, disgusting water. It was everything they could do to keep from puking. Bernard was gagging and looking green the whole way through.

They eventually got to the chamber where they first met the villains.

Justin looked through the hole made by the collapse of the pipe. "No one's here." He said. "Let's keep going."

"Down there?" Bernard asked.

Justin nodded. "Only place we can go." He said. "Only problem is, it's too high to jump without breaking something."

"No problem." Flora said. The three fairies pointed their wands at the edge of the hole.

"Hmm?" Justin asked.

The fairies used their magic to created a "staircase" leading down into the chamber.

Laramie and Justin smiled. "Nice." She said.

Justin walked over to the "staircase" and gingerly laid his foot down on it, testing it out. It was solid.

"Let's go." He said, climbing down into the chamber. Laramie followed.

Justin began looking around for a side chamber.

"See anything?" He asked. "Not yet." Laramie said.

They kept looking around. Then, Bernard saw something.

"Fellas." He said. "What is it?" Justin asked. Then he saw it too; a side passage, leading down somewhere.

"Bingo." Laramie said.

----------------------------------------

The Leroy muttered something in alien as he shoved Lilo into the "courtroom".

"Ow, jerk." She said, blowing a raspberry at him. All the heroes were seated on one side of the room and the villains on the other. They were the "jury and witnesses"

"What is this? Some kind of joke?" Baloo asked.

"I don't think so." Robin Hood said, looking at the stern Maleficent, who was "judge".

She sat upon a tall podium. Her chair was horned, and she was flanked by her raven on one side, and a guard serving as stenographer on the other. She gave out a wicked look.

The villains snickered. The "accused" took their seats, flanked by Leroy and gargoyle guards.

The guards looked at them with pure malice in their eyes. The "accused" looked at Maleficent.

She looked back at them with a look of vengeful satisfaction in here eyes. "All rise." She said.

A guard poked Lilo with his spear. "Ow!" She said.

Stitch snarled at the guard. "Order!" Maleficent shouted.

Everyone was silent. "Call the first witness." Maleficent said.

"Prince John of England." The court officer, a pig like guard, said. The Prince, haughty as ever, strode up in all his royal regalia.

He sat down in the witnesses box. He was sworn, and began his "testimony"... which was really a rant. The heroes were amused by his histrionics.

"And then when I wasn't looking, he stole all my beautiful tax money and gave it to the smelly poor!" He complained loudly.

Robin Hood rolled his eyes. "Temper, temper." He said. "Don't talk out of line!" shouted one of the goons. He pointed his spear at the fox. "Continue." Maleficent said.

"If that wasn't bad enough, he supported my goody two shoes brother, and helped him take the throne back." He said. "It's not fair, not fair." He hopped up and down childishly.

"Mommyyyyy!" He cried, and began sucking his thumb. Some of the heroes couldn't help but snicker.

"Silence!" Maleficent shouted. "Thank you, you're dismissed." Prince John straightened his crown and walked back to his seat in the same pompous manner. "Next witness." Maleficent called.

----------------------------------------

"They're calling witnesses." Justin said. "I can hear them." Laramie said. "We're not too far away from them."

"Let's go." Justin said, leading them down the tunnel.

They began crawling through the dark tunnel, following the sound. Justin held Laramie's hand. They soon found themselves approaching a dull light. "This must be it." Justin said. They continued walking.

----------------------------------------

"Next witness." Maleficent said.

Oogie Boogie came to the stand. "Boy is he ugly." Lilo thought. Oogie glared at the heroes, especially Jack and Sally.

Jack's response was to leer at him. The bag of bugs who had tried to usurp him stirred feelings of rage within him.

Oogie was sworn in. Jack suppressed a laugh as he made his "promise".

"Please, make your testimony." Maleficent said. "Gladly." Oogie said.

----------------------------------------

"We're getting closer." Justin said.

They kept heading toward the light, until they finally reached the grilled opening. Justin took a look through.

"See anything?" Laramie asked. "Sure do." Justin said.

"I see a fat blob of burlap whining." He said. "Oogie Boogie." Laramie whispered. "Jerk-face."

"Do we go in now?" She asked. "Not yet." He said. "We wait for the 'sentencing' phase."

"Hmm." Bernard said. "You alright?" Justin asked the mouse in his pocket.

His little teeth chattered. "Nope." Laramie answered for him.

Justin reached down and began stroking the little mouse's head. It seemed to calm him down.

"Before you do anything." Flora said. Justin and Laramie turned to them.

"We have something that will aid you." Merryweather said. They withdrew their wands.

"What are you turning us into?" Justin asked. "Nothing." Fauna said. "This is incase of an emergency."

"Huh?" They asked. The fairies waved their wands and, with a flash of blue, red and green light, they cast a spell; it attached itself to Justin's college ring and Laramie's hair tie around her wrist. "Oooh." Laramie said, observing the hair tie.

"Wow." Justin said. "So how do these work?" Laramie asked.

"When in dire emergency, just call on the magic." Flora said. "It will help you." "Awesome." Justin said. "Thank you."

Laramie smiled. "But you cannot use this to cheat." Merryweather said.

"We understand." Justin said. Laramie nodded. They watched as more "witnesses" were called to the stand.

They kept watching until they saw the "defendants" rise for sentencing. "It's time." Justin said.

----------------------------------------

"Jury?" Maleficent asked the other villains. Hämsterviel snickered and got some type of machine ready.. "How do you find the defendants?" She asked.

"We find these defendants... guilty." Every villain in the room said.

"What? You call that a verdict?" Jack said. "This is a show trial!"

Stitch growled.

The rest of the heroes began hurling insults at the villains.

"Silence!" Maleficent shouted as she hit the base of her staff to the ground.

The heroes were silenced immediately.

"Now then…" Maleficent said calmly. "The sentence for these 'heroes' are for them to be…"

The door was kicked opened with a loud bang.

"Surprise!" Justin yelled. Laramie and the fairies came in with him.

"You again!?" Hämsterviel shouted. "In the flesh." Justin said.

The heroes smiled at them and started to cheer . "Justin!" Mickey called out. The others cheered. "Look!" Daisy said noticing Laramie.

Laramie smiled at her. "She's not a salamander anymore!" Minnie cried out in happiness.

Bernard poked his head out of Justin's pocket. "Bernard!" Bianca exclaimed seeing him. "Bianca?" He called.

She waved to him, trying to get his attention. Bernard saw Bianca and jumped out of Justin's pocket. He ran to Bianca and met her in a loving embrace. Several people in the room awwed. "I knew you'd come for us." Bianca said.

"I couldn't leave you here." He said. Laramie smiled. "Gawrsh." Goofy said looking at her. "Justin sure picked a cute one."

Justin smirked. Laramie turned crimson. The heroes kept cheering.

"Silence!" Maleficent roared. All was quiet. Maleficent stepped down from her podium and approached Justin and Laramie.

Justin smiled at her. "So I see you managed to break that spell." Maleficent said to him. She chuckled.

"I had a little help." He said. "It's amazing what true love can do eh?"

He grinned at her. Maleficent laughed. "You could break a hundred of my spells and still not be able to stop me." She said.

"Don't bet on it." Justin said. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"We've got a proposition for you." Laramie said. "Oh?" Maleficent asked. "And what would that be child?"

"A game." Laramie said. Maleficent laughed. "Oh child, there is no game that you could possibly defeat me at."

"Not even Clue?" Bernard asked. "We're talking about baseball." Justin said.

"What?" She asked, sounding appalled.

"You heard us." Laramie said. "Heroes vs. Villains in a game of baseball."

Justin nodded. "You'll love the stakes." He said. "Hmm." Maleficent said. She sounded interested. "Explain?" She asked.

"We win, the heroes go free and we never hear another word of complaint from you again." Justin said. The heroes grinned. "If you lose?" Maleficent asked.

"You get your revenge." Justin said. "Plain and simple."

Maleficent smiled wickedly at the thought of that. The heroes just watched. "What do you say?" Laramie asked.

"Agreed." She said. She held her hand out.

Justin cautiously took her hand, and shook it, sealing the deal.

As if almost instantly, they weren't in the sewers anymore, but what seemed to be a baseball park.

Justin took a look around. The park looked very nice. It reminded him of Harbor Park back home. Justin and Laramie found themselves dressed in baseball uniforms. "Cool." Laramie said.

"Now, to pick the players." Justin said.

"Yes, about that." Maleficent said. "Huh?" Justin asked.

"I'll be choosing your teammates." She said. "What!?" Laramie shouted. Justin was surprised. "I don't remember this being part of the deal."

"You never said I couldn't choose your team." Maleficent said.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of Pete, they always pull that one." He said.

"Well," Laramie said. "to be fair, we get to choose the villains team."

Justin nodded. Maleficent looked at them suspiciously, but agreed.

"With that, we shall begin." She said.

The heroes and villains appeared in a flash of light. Everyone was looking around, confused. All dressed in baseball apparel. Justin spun his cap around on his finger while looking at the lot he saw in front of him.

"What do you think?" He asked Laramie. She tied her hair up with her hair tie.

"We've got our work cut out for us." She said. "Hmm." Justin said. "You're pick." Maleficent said.

Justin scanned the host of villains. His gaze settled on Oogie Boogie.

"You, the wet burlap sack who looks like a demented Michelin Man." He said.

Laramie giggled.

Oogie gave him an acid look at the insult, and took his place by Maleficent. She grinned. She scanned over the heroes.

"You," she pointed at Lilo. "Little girl. You're with them."

Lilo smiled and went to stand next to Justin.

Justin ruffled her hair. He then looked again at the crop of villains. He smiled at Hämsterviel.

"You, the mutant kangaroo rat." He said. Hämsterviel began stuttering with fury.

"How dare you insult, you hairless freak who is so freakishly freakish and hairless!" He screamed. "I'll put your behind in a sling!" Hämsterviel screamed insults at him as he walked over to stand next to his teammates. Maleficent looked at who to choose next. "You." She said, pointing at Goofy.

Goofy smiled and walked over to Justin, Laramie, and Lilo. "Whoa!" He yelped as he tripped on his untied shoelaces. He fell face first to the ground, making the other villains laugh. Laramie went over and helped him up.

"Thanks." He said. Laramie smiled.

Justin looked at the villains, wondering who to pick next. "You." Justin said. "The big fat dog guy."

He pointed at Pete. "I'm a cat!" Pete shouted. He stomped of next to his teammates.

Justin just rolled his eyes. "Well you add a whole new meaning to the term fat cat."

Pete fumed while Laramie and the heroes laughed.

The choosing of the players continued, until there were eight players on each team.

"Last pick." Maleficent said to Justin. "Thanks." He said, sounding sarcastic.

Justin looked at the motley collection of villains. "You." He said, pointing at Captain Hook.

"The clichéd pirate guy who's terrified of lizards." He said. Hook walked up to be with his teammates.

Justin snickered at him. Now, it was Maleficent's turn to pick the last player for the heroes.

Justin held Laramie's hand. They both waited for Maleficent's pick.

Maleficent chuckled. "Her." She said, pointing at Laramie. The other villains snickered.

"What!?" Laramie shouted. "Yes, you." She said. Laramie whimpered. She had no idea how to play baseball.

"B-but…" Laramie stuttered. "I'm not a hero…heroine."

"You can either play, or allow your friends to suffer." Maleficent warned. Justin nodded. "She'll play." He said. He winked at her. Laramie was scared, there was no way the heroes would win with her on the team. But she didn't want them to suffer under the villains wrath. Justin rubbed her cheek. He had a plan.

"I have a proposition." He said. "Another one?" Maleficent asked.

He nodded. "We need time to train, both of us." He said. He grinned.

"Why?" Maleficent asked acidly.

"Oh, I'm sure you want to crush us." Justin said. "You train hard, and you'll massacre us." He said. Everyone on the heroes side saw what he was doing; appealing to the villains egos.

Laramie smiled a little but she was still nervous. Justin put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. Some villains gagged.

"Silence!" Maleficent said to the villains. "We accept." She said. "If we bat first." "Deal." Justin said.

They then went their separate ways. The heroes stayed at the ballpark. Justin took his team into the dugout to plan their strategy. "What do we do?" Goofy asked. "We need to gather Intel." Justin said. "We need someone who can sneak into their camp and scout them out." No one volunteered.

"Hmm." Laramie said. "Maybe I can help." A voice said near their feet.

"Who's there?" Justin asked. "Down here." the voice said. The team looked down. "Cricket's the name." said the volunteer. "Jiminy Cricket." Laramie said, smiling. Well I'll be." Justin said. "Where'd you come from?"

He was smiling.

"Well I figured I could help." Jiminy said. "Any help is appreciated." Justin said. "Think you can get in there and scout them unnoticed?" He asked. "Well he is small enough." Laramie said with a smile. Justin smiled. "So, am I in?" Jiminy asked.

"You got it." Justin said. The heroes all welcomed their new "teammate" into the fold.

"Alright, you know what to do?" Justin asked. "You got it." said Jiminy.

He nodded. "Keep a careful eye on where the hitters pull the ball. I want to have a good defensive strategy."

Jiminy nodded. "Thanks buddy." Justin said.

With that, it was time to start training. Justin started them off with batting practice.

Justin let Laramie go first at the plate. She gulped. Justin handed her a bat. "Watch me." He said. He stepped up to the plate. Laramie watched. Goofy tossed a ball. Justin watched it as it came in and swung the bat, sending it into left field.

"Wow," Laramie said. "Your turn." Justin said. "Ok…" Laramie said. He kissed her cheek.

"You can do it!" Lilo shouted as Laramie stepped to the plate. She smiled back at Lilo before stepping into the batter's box

Goofy tossed her a pitch.

She watched the ball come in and swung. The ball was a grounder to left, getting past the shortstop by a hair.

She cheered. She actually hit the ball! The heroes clapped. "Not bad!" Goofy called.

Justin smiled.

----------------------------------------

"Whew! What a climb." Jiminy said as he finally reached the top of the stadium where the villains were training.

He hopped down for a closer look. Literally. "Oof!" He said as he hit the floor of the upper deck.

He took a pair of binoculars out and began watching the villains do batting practice.

"Hmm." He said as he watched.

----------------------------------------

"Gee." Goofy said. "We're better than I thought."

Indeed, Goofy seemed to have found his calling as a pitcher.

He mastered just about every pitch, except for the knuckleball. His knuckles were too big to fit around the ball properly. Justin felt great about the whole thing. Laramie wasn't as much. She kept getting a negative feeling in her.

"How are you love?" KC asked. "Doing alright?" "If I said I was, I'd be lying." She said.

"Need help?" He asked. "It's not that." Laramie said.

"What is it love?" he asked. He felt she was having first game jitters. "I keep getting a bad feeling in my stomach." She said. "Like something bad will happen."

Justin was curious. "Like what?"

"I don't know." Laramie said. He wrapped her in an embrace.

"It'll be ok." Justin said. He rubbed her shoulders. Laramie just sighed. Donald, who was in fielding practice, looked over at them. He began walking over toward where Justin and Laramie where.

Laramie noticed. "Donald?" She asked. "Hello." He said. "Hey." Justin said. "Aren't you practicing?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Donald said. "Alright." Justin said. "What'cha need?"

Donald looked to the ground and rubbed his arm. He looked kind of guilty. "Donald?" Laramie asked.\

Justin looked at him. "Something on your mind?" He asked.

He nodded. Laramie crouched down to his level. She smiled.

"I uh..." He began. "I wanted to say... I'm sorry."

"What for?" Justin asked. "Back in the prison I..." He began. "I said that you betrayed us." He said.

"Oh." Laramie said. She wasn't angry though. Neither was Justin. He just smirked.

"Donald, there's no need for an apology." He said. Laramie smiled.

"What?" Donald asked. "I can understand why." Justin said. "You were upset. You felt that we had failed to try and save you guys." He looked at Laramie.

She just smiled, despite that constant feeling in her stomach.

Justin ruffled Donald's feathers. Laramie giggled. Donald just brushed his head feathers down.

"Donald, all's forgiven." He said. "There's no need to be upset anymore." Donald smiled. "Thanks." He said.

"You're most welcome." Justin said. Justin pat him on the shoulder. He then went back to helping Laramie practice.

Laramie took another swing at a ball.

----------------------------------------

"Ok." Justin said. "This is it."

Laramie watched him, smiling.

"We've got a tough game ahead of us." He said. "These guys are going to do whatever it takes to win." He said. "But I know we can beat them." The teammates all smiled. "You guys have learned a lot." Justin continued. "You've got everything down to a minute. I have no doubt that you can achieve victory here."

He smiled at them all. Laramie kept smiling but that bad feeling was still in her.

"You've all beaten these guys before, you can do it again." He said. He grinned. "For freedom!"

They all put they're hands in.

"Heroes on three." Justin said. "One, two, three." He counted down. On the three, they all lifted their hands into the air and cheered. Justin smiled as they went out through the tunnel to the dugout. He felt like victory was certain.

----------------------------------------

"We've been fighting for years for our plans to come to fruition, and these whelps think they can stop us?" Maleficent said.

The villains nodded and murmured in agreement. "It's time for us to deliver a message to them once and for all." She said. "It's time to bury them."

"Yeah!" they all shouted. "And no worries." Maleficent said. "There is no way we can lose."

"What do you mean?" Pete asked. "You will see." Maleficent said. She grinned wickedly.

Hämsterviel gave a wicked grin as well. He knew what she was talking about.

He began rubbing his greedy paws together like an avaricious miser.

"We'll win." Maleficent said. "That I'm sure of." She chuckled sinisterly.

----------------------------------------

"Is your mic up yet?" Clarabelle asked her cohort, Horace. "Yep." Horace said. "Sure is."

"Good, cause it's time." She said. She turned on the sound system and tested it. "Check one two." She said.

Perfect. "All right, let's get this show on the road." Clarabelle said. Horace nodded and turned his mic on.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He said. "May I have your attention. Presenting today's starting lineups."

"First, the Insidious Evildoers." He said in a sinister voice. The team came out. All looking ready for the game. The villains in the stands cheered. Clarabelle looked at them with utter disgust. "Next," She said. "We have the Gallant Stars!"

Clarabelle's look of disgust turned to excitement. "Whoohoo!" She cheered.

That team ran out into the field, full of energy in their hearts. Justin took his place in the dugout. He wasn't picked to be on the field, but they didn't say anything about managing. He looked at the clipboard he had made of his players and their positions. Jiminy Cricket was in the stands above him.

"Hey Jiminy." He said when he spotted the cricket. He waved to Justin. "Watching the game?" Justin asked.

"Actually, I have something for you." He said. He produced a small clipboard. "Ah." Justin said.

He examined it. He smiled at what he saw. Jiminy smiled too.

"This is really good stuff." He said, flipping through page after page of team stats and player stats. "We'll be tough with this." "Thanks." He said. "Anytime" Jiminy said. "Hey Cri-kee, could you pass the peanuts." a voice next to him said. "I don't have any peanuts." Jiminy said. "Not you." said the little red dragon, Mushu. "Him." He pointed to the cricket next to him. Crik-ee gave him the bag of peanuts. Mushu took some in his claws and roasted them with his fire breath. He happily munched them down.

_**Chapter 4: Buy Me Some Peanuts and Cracker Jack**_

Justin scanned the pages, looking at the opposing batting order. He studied their hitting tendencies to formulate his pitching strategy. Laramie was at shortstop, waiting for the game to begin. Her heart was racing a little bit.

She tried to think of something to calm her down. The only thing she could think of was to pray the rosary.

But praying a normal rosary would take about 20 minutes. So she decided to pray simply. She would start with the first mystery, just to calm her nerves. Laramie prayed the first decade of the Joyful mysteries, which worked to calm her nerves. Just as she finished, the game started with the ceremonial first pitch.

"And now, for the ceremonial first pitch." Clarabelle announced. Laramie looked up. She took a deep breath and managed to smile. Justin looked up as well. "We'll I'll be." The crowds cheered as a man who bore a striking resemblance to Roy Disney stepped onto the field. And sure enough. "Ladies and gentleman, Roy E. Disney."

Horace announced. Roy waved to the crowds. Justin waved back with them. Laramie just stood and smiled, trying to control the excitement within her. Her teammates all waved to Roy as he passed them. Roy stepped up to the mount.

He picked up the ball on the mound and waved to the crowd again. They all cheered. Even Maleficent had respect for him.

The other villains found themselves softly clapping. Roy took the ball and wound up to throw a pitch.

The catcher stood by ready to catch the thrown ball. Roy soon gave the ball a good throw. The catcher reached out and caught it as it flew over home plate.

"Steeerike!" Justin said. Laramie clapped while the crowds cheered as Roy left the mount.

She wore a huge smile on her face. Roy approached her. Laramie was speechless. "Um..." She said. Roy could tell she was nervous.

"You seem nervous." He said. Laramie nodded. She felt the fate of the heroes rested on her shoulders. She also couldn't get rid of the feeling that something bad was to happen. Roy just put his hand on her shoulder. Laramie looked up at him.

Roy just simply said, "If you're strong enough to make it this far, you're strong enough to do anything and go anywhere." He smiled at her. Roy left the field after that. Laramie was a little confused, "Why would he tell me that?" She thought. "The rest of the team are _actual_ heroes."

But the more she thought about it, the more she began to smile.

Curiously, she began to think of God at that moment. Laramie looked up to the heavens. She took a deep breath and got a look of determination on her face. "It's game time." She said.

Back in the dugout, Justin watched as the first batter stepped into the box. Gaston. Mulan would be pitching for the Stars.

"Woo!" Mushu shouted. "That's my girl!" Justin smiled up at him.

"Leading off for the Evildoers, right fielder Gaston." Horace announced.

Justin looked at his sheet. Gaston had a home run fetish, and swung at just about everything. He decided to keep going outside the strike zone with fastballs, and then come in with a hard breaking slider. He signaled the first pitch, and two-seam fastball, to Mulan.

He also signaled for the outfielders to move out some... and winked at Laramie. She smiled a little.

She watched as Mulan wound up and delivered a blistering fastball to the outside of the strike zone. Sure enough, Gaston swung hard. And just as Justin predicted, he missed by a mile. "Deh deh, strike one!" The home plate umpire, Br'er Bear, called out. Laramie giggled.

Justin smiled. Gaston swore in French.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Justin called out to him, laughing.

He decided to turn it up a notch with the next pitch. He signaled for a four seam fastball to the outside, slightly higher.

Mulan wound up and pitched. Gaston swung again.

And once again, he missed. This time, his swing was ridiculously late, as the 98 mile per hour fastball slammed into the catchers glove. "Deh, strike two!" Br'er Bear called. "Gee," Laramie said. "for a macho man you'd think he'd hit better."

"Oh, he's no macho man, just a macho jerk." A tiny female voice said.

"Who?" Laramie said. "Who said that?" "Me." the voice said. A little fairy was fluttering by her.

"Tinkerbell." Laramie said, smiling. "I didn't think I'd be able to understand you."

She giggled. Laramie did too. "What brings you down here?"

"I was just watching the game." Tink said. She pointed to one of the stadiums light fixtures.

"Ah." Laramie said. "I wanted to come down for a closer look." Tink said.

Laramie was about to say something else, when se noticed Justin send another pitching signal.

Tinkerbell saw this to and flew off after wishing Laramie luck.

"Thanks." She said, as Mulan prepared to pitch.

Mulan wound up and fired what looked like another outside pitch. Gaston was surprised to see it suddenly break inward, however, and catch the outside corner of the strike zone. Br'er bear saw this.

"Deh,strike three! You're out!" He called.

Laramie smiled. She smiled at Justin. He smiled back. Gaston was furious. He shouted loudly that he didn't' swing and therefore he wasn't out. Laramie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry bub, " Br'er bear said, "but the rules say if the ball crosses the strike, it's a strike, even if you don't swing."

Gaston raged and threatened to tear the poor bear apart. The other umpires, Br'er Rabbit and Br'er Fox, were stunned.

"I didn't sign on for this." Br'er Fox said.

"Gaston sit down!" Maleficent shouted. He fumed, and marched back to the dugout.

Justin smiled. "That was easy." Laramie smiled as well. "One down, two to go." She said.

"Oogie Boogie." Justin said. "Let's see what this guy can do."

"Next at bat is Oogie Boogie." Horace announced as the bag of bugs stepped to the plate.

"Ugh, gross." Justin winced as a couple of large roaches fell out of him.

He stomped on them. "Hey c'mon, that could've been lunch." The meerkat sitting next to him said. "Trust me you don't want that." Jack said.

Justin silently agreed. Oogie stepped into the batter's box. Mulan winced at his appearance. Maleficent grinned.

KC looked at his stats. Turns out, he hit a lot of ground balls to left field. Low and outside should equal a free out. He signaled to Laramie to get ready. She was nervous. But she was ready.

She watched Justin signal for a low curveball. Mulan wound up and sent one toward home plate.

Oogie didn't swing, but allowed it to sail past the outside corner. "Deh, ball!" Br'er bear called. It missed the corner.

Justin next signaled for a cut fastball to be thrown low. Mulan nodded, and lined up her pitch before winding up and letting the cutter fly. Oogie braced himself and hit toward Laramie.

His bat was shattered however... and they were all surprised to see little rubber balls come flying out, leading to a hilarious attempt by the umpire and the catcher to chase and catch them. Laramie gasped.

"Superballs?!" Justin shouted. "That bat was rigged!" Br'er Bear was quick.

"You're out of here!" He shouted, pumping his hand toward the stands, indicating Oogie had been tossed.

"Bye bye." Jack said. Oogie left with a huff. He looked at Maleficent.

She just looked at him and nodded for him to come back.

He returned to the dugout. Justin was fuming at the blatant cheating. Laramie felt something like this would happen, and she felt more was to come. Justin growled and hurled one of the errant superballs into the stands.

"Ow!" Someone yelped. The next batter was Pete. He gave Justin an "evil" glare that just turned out to be ridiculous looking. Laramie readied herself. Just in case. Justin just laughed at him. Pete growled and waltzed up to the batter's box.

Justin saw that he made a good choice. Pete was a terrible hitter. His entire strike zone was blue. He smiled, and signaled for Mulan to choose her own pitches. She smiled and readied herself to pitch.

"Next up to bat, Pete, the fat guy." Horace said. Some teammates chuckled.

Pete shook his fist at them. Justin rolled his eyes. "Get back in the batter's box, tubby." He said.

Pete growled and prepared to bat. Justin winked at Laramie. She smiled.

Mulan fired at fastball in the upper left corner that surprised Pete so much he fell over backwards.

"Deh, strike one!" Br'er Bear said. Justin howled with laughter. Mulan got ready to pitch again.

She fired a curveball into the dirt, which Pete swung at. He missed by a mile, and to make matters worse, the ball hit the button on his pants. You can guess what happened next.

"Oh no." Laramie said covering her eyes. Everybody laughed at the site of Pete wearing dorky boxers with hearts on them.

Justin was on the floor of the dugout, banging the ground with his fist as he laughed.

The ballgirl, EVE, was howling in her trademark, robotic laugh. Pete pulled his pants up. The crowd kept howling with laughter. Pete growled and made threatening gestures toward Mulan. Laramie started getting that negative feeling again.

She felt Pete was going to do something bad.

Mulan readied herself to pitch and threw another fastball. Pete took a swing as it approached home plate... and then let go of the bat, sending it rocketing toward Mulan and breaking across her elbow.

Laramie gasped. "Mulan!" She shouted. Justin hopped up and rushed toward her.

"Oops." Pete said, though he grinned. The whole infield rushed to where Mulan fell. "Mulan.." Laramie said.

She was hissing in pain and clutching her elbow. "We need a trainer!" Justin called.

Br'er Fox called for an athletic trainer to examine the injured Mulan.

"Stand aside." A familiar accented voice said. "Let doctor be taking a look." "Jumba..." Laramie said as she stepped aside.

Justin stepped aside as well. Jumba took a look at Mulan's arm.

"Hmm." He said. She yelped in pain when he picked her arm up. "Ooh!" Mushu said. "I'll barbecue that guy for hurtin' my girl!" "Easy." Jack said. "Fortunately no broken bones." Jumba said. "But will take about an hour or two before soreness goes away."

"Oh snap." Laramie said. "Great." Donald said. "Who will pitch now?"

Justin checked his roster. He smiled. "We've got a replacement." He said. "Who?" Donald asked.

"Him." Justin said, pointing at Goofy. "Me?" Goofy asked. "Him?" other teammates asked in disbelief.

Justin nodded. "I've seen him pitch." He said, "He's great."

Laramie smiled. Donald was beside himself. He just couldn't see how Goofy would be able to play.

"But, he's well, a goof." Donald said. He wasn't mean, just honest. Goofy was rather clumsy. "But we saw how good he was during practice." Justin said. "I think he can do it." Donald opened his mouth to make another protest, but silenced himself. "Alright." He said. "You're the manager." Justin smiled. "You're up Goofy." He said.

He smiled. "Gawrsh, thanks." He said. Laramie smiled.

Justin directed them back to their positions as Mulan was carried off the field. The crowd clapped, and Mulan flashed Goofy a thumbs up. Laramie glanced at Pete and the other villains.

She wanted to run over and smack Pete across the face. But she had to let that anger go and focus on the game. Laramie smiled at Goofy. She believed in him. Goofy smiled back. He waved to her as he took the mound. She waved back.

----------------------------------------

When it was time for the Stars to bat, Justin examined his chart. Goofy was batting first. Laramie was glad to sit down.

Justin was sitting next to her. She didn't see him. He put an arm around her.

"Hi love." He said. Laramie smiled a little, and snuggled close to him.

He smiled and eskimo kissed her. EVE flew over to them and snickered. She whipped a camera attachment out and snapped a picture of the two sweethearts. They didn't notice. EVE fluttered around them and tapped them on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Justin said. EVE showed them the picture that she had just printed out. "What the?" He said.

She snickered in her electronic laugh. Goofy readied himself. The Evildoers pitcher, Prince John, sized him up.

Goofy gave him a glare. "I'm not afraid of you." He said. He readied himself to bat. Prince John began to wind up.

"Here's the wind up." Horace announced. Prince John threw a blistering fastball that nicked the outside corner, down.

"Deh, strike one!" Br'er Bear said. Goofy sighed but returned his focus.

"Wait for it!" Justin said. "You got it." Laramie smiled.

Goofy smiled back and readied for the next pitch. When it came, he was ready. He swung and hit the ball mighty hard, but sent it foul. "Deh, foul!" Br'er bear called. Justin clapped. "You're good, you're good!" He called.

Goofy nodded. He readied himself again.

Prince John wound up. Justin crossed his fingers. Goofy waited and saw it; a perfect turkey, ready to be devoured. He grinned and swung, sending it screaming past the short stop. "Yes!" Laramie said.

Goofy ran to first base. Donald cheered. Goofy felt good. He smiled as he took the base.

Justin pumped his fist and gave Goofy a thumbs up.

"Next at bat is Lilo Pelekai." Clarabelle announced.

Lilo, shaking with nerves, grabbed her bat and stepped out of the on-deck circle.

Laramie smiled at her. "Go Lilo!" She cheered. Stitch and Angel in the stands cheered as well.

Angel even held up a sign with "GO LILO #1!" on it. Lilo smiled.

Her confidence boosted she stepped up to the plate.

She got into her batting stance. Prince John laughed at her.

"What's this? They send a little girl to do a man's job?" He said, mocking her.

Lilo got her game face on. "At least she acts her age!" Justin shouted.

"Unlike you!" Laramie said. "Mommy!" She whined, imitating him.

"Enough!" He said, hopping up and down in rage. He straightened his cap out and prepared to pitch.

Laramie crossed her fingers.

"Here's the wind up." Horace announced. Prince John threw the ball.

"And the pitch…" He chucked a slider to the inside. Lilo dodged it. "Ball, eh, one!" Br'er Bear said.

"I think you missed." Justin said. "Silence!" John roared.

"I thought that was Maleficent's favorite word." Mushu whispered to Crik-ee.

"What sore head." Justin said. "What do you think Nala?" He asked

"I'll say." Nala said. "Grumpier than a wildebeest." "That's pretty grumpy." Justin said.

Lilo got ready again. Prince John wound up and threw a wild pitch that soared past the catcher. Goofy took the hint and ran to second base. Justin smiled. "Nice play." He said. Laramie flashed him the thumbs up. Goofy smiled and returned it. John Grumbled and prepared to pitch again. He wound up and threw a scorching fastball. Lilo prepared to hit.

Laramie crossed her fingers. Lilo swung as hard as she could, and was rewarded with a loud crack as the bat hit the ball.

The ball was sent screaming into the air. "Come on, get back!" Justin shouted.

The ball kept sailing toward the left field fence. Laramie watched, smiling widely.

The ball kept sailing until it smacked the left field foul pole. Justin whooped. Everyone cheered.

Lilo cheered and kept running the bases. Prince John whined and sat down on the mound.

"Mommy!" He said, sucking his thumb.

"Hmm." Maleficent said from her "throne" where she observed the game. She smiled slightly in a wicked manner and looked at Hämsterviel. He looked back at her.

He returned the sinister smile. He read her mind.

----------------------------------------

"Great job Lilo." Laramie said "Mahalo." Lilo said cheerfully.

"Now we are entering the third inning." Horace announced. "And the score is 2-0"

Justin smiled. He turned to his team. "You guys are doing great." He said.

Some teammates smiled back. Others were too focused on the game. All feeling adrenaline in them.

Justin blew a kiss at Laramie. She just giggled. Justin laughed with her.

"Ready Goofy?" He asked. Goofy gave out a thumbs up before throwing the pitch.

Pete squared up to bat. The Stars felt that they had nothing to worry about.

They were about to get a shock, however. Goofy looked to see where he would put his pitch. Pete leered at him.

Goofy put on his game face. "Try this one on for size." He said, winding up and delivering a knuckleball. But strangely as it flew towards Pete, it seemed to slow down. "Huh?" Goofy said. The Stars stood up in confusion. Pete looked dumbfounded, but he seized the opportunity. As soon as the ball slowly approached him, he hit it.

Goofy had to duck. Luckily, Laramie was quick. She scooped the ball up and sent it rocketing to first for the out.

"Whew." Justin said.

The first baseman had to lunge in order to catch it, and then stretch their foot out for the first out. It was a miracle they were able to do it. Justin was left scratching his head. "What the heck was that all about?" He wondered.

"Next at bat is the one and only Ursula." Horace announced. "Oh joy." Justin said.

Ursula nonchalantly strolled up to bat. Goofy was confused. "How are you going to run the bases?" He asked.

Ursula ignored the question. She got ready to hit the ball.

Goofy just shrugged and prepared to pitch. "Here's the wind-up." Clarabelle said. Goofy wound up and tossed a screaming fastball downstairs.

Ursula squared up to bat. To everyone's shock, the ball slowed down and came to a stop right in front of her. "Again?" Justin said to himself. Ursula smirked. "Say goodbye." She said, before whacking the ball to left field with her bat.

They all rocked toward the left field. Laramie watched, hoping it would be caught, but instead it began to dodge every one of the outfielders. She was dumbfounded. The outfielders were jumping all over the place, desperate to catch the blasted thing. Two crashed into each other before the ball rocketed past her.

She tried to catch it, but missed. The ball continued to fly randomly all over the place. Players dove on top of each other and ran into each other trying to get it. The ball even settled on Goofy's cap, with hilarious results.

"Yikes! DAAAAAHOOHOOHOOEY!" He yelped as he was tackled.

Stitch started yelling at the top of his lungs when the ball started pelting Lilo on the top of the head repeatedly.

"Ow! Stop it!" She shouted, trying to protect herself from the rogue ball.

Jack rushed in to help. "Jack, wait!" Justin shouted. The ball suddenly rocketed straight toward his face.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed. as it connected, knocking his head off, which bounced toward the fielder melee. "Jack!" Sally shouted from the stands.

A fielder picked his head up, mistaking it for the ball.

"What, no!" Jack shouted as the fielder threw him toward home plate.

The catcher dove and tried to catch Jack's head. "Huh?" He said.

"Oof!" Jack said as his face hit the catcher's glove. Not that it did much good; Ursula was still able to score.

"And the Insidious Evildoers actually manage to score a point. Making the score 2-1." Clarabelle announced. "Unfortunately." she said under her breath. "What the Sam Hill happened out there?" Horace asked when they were off the air. "I have no idea." She said.

Finally, the ball came to a rest, just at it had bruised up Lilo's scalp. She whimpered and rubbed her head as Justin called a time out. He and Laramie rushed to help. Justin aided Lilo, while Laramie guided Jack's body to his head.

"Thank you." He said as he reattached his head to his neck. Laramie just smiled. She also tried to contain herself. Laramie was a big fan. "Ah, that's much better." He said, adjusting his neck bones.

Jack then noticed something. "What's he got there?" He said, pointing a finger at the villains' dugout towards Hämsterviel.

Laramie looked toward where Jack was pointing.

Hämsterviel was grinning evilly, carrying something in his hands. Laramie gasped softly. It was a remote control. She pieced everything together. Hämsterviel was controlling the ball.

She felt anger welling up within her. Her and Jack rushed back to the dugout to tell Justin.

Justin was holding an ice bag on Lilo's head to ease the pain of the bruises. "Justin!" Laramie called as she and Jack raced to him. "What is it?" He asked. "Hämsterviel!" Laramie yelped. "He was controlling the ball."

"What do you mean?" Justin asked. Laramie pointed over to the villains dugout. "Hämsterviel had a remote control in his hands." She said.

"That cheating little gerbil." He snarled. "No wonder the ball hit me a lot." Lilo said. "What are we going to do?" Jack asked. "UMPIRE!" Justin yelled.

Br'er Bear came over. "Deh, you called?" He asked. "The villains are cheating again." Justin said, pointing to their dugout. "Hämsterviel controlling the ball." "Deh, how?" Br'er Bear asked. "Yous need proof."

Justin pointed over. "See for yourself." Hämsterviel, however, was hiding the controller, and whistling innocently.

"I don't see nothing." Br'er Bear said. "You're kidding me." Justin said. "He just had it."

Then, Laramie spotted the ball rolling back toward the dugout. She rushed forward and managed to grab it.

The ball tried to fly again, but she held on tight. "Got it." She said. She showed it to Br'er Bear.

In her hand the ball was still. Br'er looked it over. Nothing unusual. Then they spotted something. It was a small black object embedded in the leather cover of the ball. "Got'cha." Laramie said.

"Deh, what the?" Br'er said. He called the villains over.

They did so. "You guys got an explanation for this?" He asked. He showed them what they found in the ball.

They all looked at the black object. Hämsterviel simply said, "I have no idea what that is."

"It's quite simple." Pete said. "This is clearly a manufacturing defect."

Justin rolled his eyes.

"He can't possibly fall for that one." He said. "Hmm." Br'er Bear said. "Deh all right then."

"You're kidding me right?" Justin said. Laramie was flabbergasted as well. She just sighed.

Justin complained loudly. "This is a joke." He said. "There's no way you can fall for that stupid lie."

"Yes." Captain Hook said. "There is no way you can fall for the stupid lie of those two."

"What did you say to me?" Justin asked him angrily. Laramie growled.

Captain Hook smirked at them. "What are you smiling about, you half-rate pretty boy?" Justin said to him.

Laramie stood silent. Captain Hook glared at him, anger veins bubbling on his forehead. Laramie sighed. "Let's just get back to the game." She said. Justin shook his fist at Hook before leaving with her.

He growled and kicked the bench.

----------------------------------------

The team wasn't out of the woods yet. They had to suffer with rowdy balls for the next three innings. By a miracle, the villains had yet to score again.

The Stars were at bat now. Laramie cautiously stepped up to the plate. She gulped.

"Batting next is Miss Laramie." Horace announced. The crowd began to cheer for her.

She smiled. The villains just snickered. They knew her weak spot.

Laramie stepped up to the plate.

She adjusted her batting gloves and prepared to bat. Justin smiled and silently encouraged her.

Laramie was ready. The first pitch was thrown down the middle. Laramie took a swing and sent it foul.

"Ouch." She said.

"It's ok, you got it." Justin said. Laramie got ready to hit again.

"You call that a hit!" Pete said. "That was about as rancid as I hear Minnie's cooking is."

Laramie tried not to let it get to her. She held the bat tightly.

John tossed another pitch, a brushback. She screamed as she dipped over to avoid it, falling on her back.

The villains cackled. "What a klutz!" Captain Hook said. "She's pathetic."

Laramie started breathing heavily. The villains continued to laugh at her. Justin's blood was boiling.

Maleficent chuckled from her "throne." Laramie's eyes began to fill with tears.

She readied herself for the next pitch, but her hands were shaking. She gritted her teeth.

John threw another pitch.

She swung and hit, but the connection was weak. The ball rolled to second, and was scooped up and tossed to first.

"Out!" Br'er Rabbit said. Laramie sighed and left quietly, the villains taunting her.

"Look at her! What a loser." Hämsterviel said. "She's so pathetically pathetic, I don't know why her 'prince' even loves her." Justin was enraged to hear that. "Don't you dare insult her, you little rat!" He roared, picking up a bat and sending it hurling toward him. Hämsterviel dodged it. Laramie just sat down. Justin looked at her. He couldn't believe they would say something that horrible to her. He sat down next to her. "Honey?"

She looked to the floor. Tears could be seen hitting the ground, one by one. Justin put an arm around her.

He cradled her close. "Shhh." He said. "Jerks…" Laramie said softly.

"I know." He said. "They're just trying to break you, get you to screw up." I know." Laramie said. "Show them you're stronger." Justin said.

Laramie just sighed. He held her closer. "I know you can do it love."

He smiled at her. A warm, loving smile.

She looked up at him. She leaned on his shoulder. He rubbed her cheek. "I love you." He whispered. She smiled slightly. "You don't think I'm a burden, do you?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, heavens no." He said. He smiled at her. "I could never think that. It was a dream come true to have met you."

He held her hand. "I mean that." He said. It was true. It was how much he loved her.

Laramie smiled. He smiled back at her. Her smile not only lit up the whole room, it was infectious.

He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.

----------------------------------------

"This is it folks." Horace said. "The ninth inning. It's win or go home for both these squads." He said. "The score is still tied, 2-2."

"Unfortunately for us." He said with his mic cut. He looked at Clarabelle. "How much you want to bet we go into extra innings?" '"Ten bucks says this game lasts all night." She said. They both sighed.

Back on the field...

The Stars were at bat again. Goofy was up. He tapped his shoes with the bat.

Goofy squared up to bat, and Prince John served him one. It wasn't a great pitch, but he tried to hit it. It went screaming foul though, and was careening toward the villain's dugout. The villains watched.

They ducked as it went screeching into the dugout and slammed into something. The remote. Since Hämsterviel wasn't in the dugout with it, it was left there, to be destroyed. Hämsterviel was fuming mad. He stomped up and down. "No worries." Maleficent called. "We don't need that thing anymore."

He looked up at her and smiled wickedly. Goofy was ready for another swing. Prince John smiled and tossed him another pitch. Goofy squared up and prepared to swing.

And with a crack, he sent one to left field and ran for it. Goofy slid into first base.

"And it's a base hit for the stars!" Clarabelle said.

"Yes!" Justin said. Laramie wasn't so cheerful. She was next.

Justin looked at her. "What's wrong?"

The answer was obvious. Her knees were shaking. "Oh." He said. "That." Justin smiled and held her hand.

"You'll do fine." He said. "

Justin just smiled. He hugged her gently. "C'mon!" Hämsterviel shouted. "We do not have time for this mushy mush stuff!"

"Oh button your lip gerbil." Justin shouted back. Laramie exhaled. She stepped up to bat.

"At bat once again is Miss. Laramie." Horace announced. "She's been a real trooper this whole game." Clarabelle said.

The crowd agreed. Laramie looked up and saw Stitch and Angel were holding a sign with her name on it this time.

"Huh." Laramie said. "Where'd they get that? I'm impressed that they spelled my name right."

Angel whistled at Laramie as she stepped into the batters box.

The villains snickered. Laramie just scowled at them.

She squared up to bat. John got ready to throw. She looked at him with determination in her eyes.

John wound up and tossed a curveball. Laramie didn't swing. John laughed at her.

As did the other villains. Laramie made a mocking face. She held the bat tight.

She swung at this one, and sent it foul into the stands. Angel caught it.

Laramie smiled, but she got her game face back on. "C'mon Johnny, bring it!" She said.

All went silent. John was incensed at her insolence.

"You'll pay for that." He said, throwing a brushback pitch.

Laramie kept her focus and was able to dodge the pitch effectively. She smirked at John. "Now now, you mustn't hit a lady."

"Define lady!" said Pete. Laramie rolled her eyes.

Laramie readied herself for the next pitch. She had a smile on her face. "Bring…it…on!" She said softly.

John growled at her. "I dare you to hit this." He said. He wound up.

"The wind up…" Horace announced. He yelled and threw the ball as hard as he could. Time seemed too slow down as the ball was thrown.

Laramie gritted her teeth and swung for the fences. The bat cracked as the ball was sent skyward.

"Whoa baby!" Lilo exclaimed. She turned and began to run down the first base line.

Goofy ran as well to second. Unfortunately, he tried to stretch it, and was soon caught in a rundown.

Goofy kept trying to run the nearest base, but the defender soon overwhelmed him and tagged him out.

Laramie kept running though. One of the defenders threw to ball to second, and it looked like she would be out... until the ball sailed past the shortstops glove. Laramie zoomed past second base and screamed toward third.

She kept running until she saw the third baseman square up to catch, and then she slid. "Yes!" Justin cheered.

She was safe. "Whoo!" She said. Justin and the rest of the team cheered.

"Can you believe it, a triple!" Horace said. The whole field seemed to cheer. Laramie stood up.

When the cheering died down, it was time for the next batter. Donald Duck. He spat on his hands to give him better grip before taking up the bat. Laramie watched him, smiling. She was also ready to run. She tapped her feet to the ground a couple of times. Justin held his breath. The first pitch was thrown. Donald swung at it and missed. "Almost buddy!" Laramie shouted. "Thanks." He said. "You just worry about running." He called back, but he was nice about it. Laramie nodded.

She readied herself, studying Prince John's every move.

He threw another pitch for a ball. Donald laughed at him. "What'cha aiming for, Pete's behind?" He asked, cackling.

Justin howled. Laramie was focused as John threw the ball.

This time it was a knuckleball. She saw an opportunity. It was a long shot, but she took off down the base line as fast as she could.

Justin was shocked to see this. He kept trying to signal her to go back, but it was too late. The others watched and hoped.

Laramie kept running. The pitch soon reached home plate as she began her slide. The catcher turned around to tag her. Everyone fear she would be out. The catcher reached down to tag her, his glove seemingly to come down at her in slow motion.... only to miss the tag by a millimeter, it seemed.

"Safe!" Br'er Bear called.

"She is safe!" Horace announced jumping up and down. The rest of the team began jumping and down and cheering as loud as they could. They race onto the field. Laramie felt herself being lifted up on their shoulders. "Whoa!" She exclaimed giggling. Her score put them in a position to win the game. They now had a fighting chance, and it was thanks to Laramie's courage. "Hmm." Maleficent said. The other villains were not happy. But she was smiling. Maleficent stepped down from her seat and walked to the field. Justin smirked at her. "Come to congratulate her on a great play?" Justin asked.

She walked to him and Laramie as she was put back on the ground. "That was impressive." She said.

"Thanks." Laramie said. "Now you've got to hold up your end of the bargain." Justin said. "Free the heroes."

"Yes that _was_ the deal." Maleficent said. "But there _is_ something you should know…"

"What?" Justin said acidly. "Never make a deal with a villain." Maleficent said. She waved her hand, and they suddenly found themselves engulfed in a flash of light.

_**Chapter 5: Fire and Valor**_

When his blindness had subsided, he heard the whizzing of electricity. Justin looked up and found that the whole gang had been transported into some kind of laboratory. Their regular clothes returned.

"What the heck!?" Laramie said.

"Where are we?" Justin demanded. "Where the heck did you take us!?"

"Welcome to my domain." Maleficent said. "The Forbidden Mountain."

Justin looked around at the dank stone walls dripping with mold. The only thing that broke the monotony of filth were the clean scientific machines that lined the walls.

"What's with the machines?" Laramie asked. "And where is everyone?"

"The machines are complements of Dr. Hämsterviel." said Maleficent

"As for your second question." She said. "Look around you."

They both looked around. They saw the heroes, laser strapped to the wall. They were looking around with fear and terror in their eyes. They circled the room. The fairies such as the Fairy Godmother and Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, along with the genie, were placed in what appeared to be a glass chamber. The chamber was imbued with counter-magic spells so they couldn't escape.

The other villains appeared from behind Maleficent. Hämsterviel carried some device in his hands.

"I don't like the look of that." Justin said. He looked at Maleficent with rage in his eyes.

She cackled evilly. "You agreed that you'd let them go if we won." Laramie said.

"Ah, but you didn't win." Maleficent said. "The game never ended."

Justin blew his stack. "What?" Laramie asked. "We hadn't played the last inning." Maleficent said. She cackled.

"Hey that's a cheap shot!" Justin shouted. "We're evil." Maleficent said. "

"What do you expect?" "Then let us keep playing." Laramie said. "No." Maleficent said. "I've had enough of games!"

Justin lunged at her, screaming. But a couple of her guards stopped him.

He growled.

"What are you going to do?" Laramie asked. Maleficent chuckled. "Hämsterviel?" She asked.

He chuckled sinisterly. "Behold, my latest invention." He said, holding up the device in his hands.

The device was large and purple. It resembled one of those silly foam disc shooters popular with kids. Except this version had a wicked-looking bladed handle and was much larger. Two yellow patches on the front gave the appearance of the yellow eyes of a menacing animal.

"What is that?" Justin asked. "Observe." He said. He pointed it at Donald. He quacked in fear.

"No!" Laramie said as Hämsterviel fired it at him The little device shot some sort of helmet and it hit Donald and clamped onto his head. Lights on the helmets turned on, and Donald's eyes glowed a purple color and got a mean expression on his face.

"Donald!" Daisy exclaimed. "No…" Laramie said. Hämsterviel fired another shot. This one hit Daisy. Lights on the helmet flash and she too, got an expression of anger and hate and her eyed glowed purple as well.

Daisy's face looked like a mockery of it's former self, all twisted with revulsion at all things good.

"What in the name of God are you doing!?" Justin roared, outraged at what was happening. Hämsterviel laughed maniacally. He started firing rapidly. The other villains laughed.

One by one, the heroes were hit and turned. They began to growl with hate, anger and desire to wreak vengeance and chaos. Stitch was even worse. His eyes glowed purple and he snarled and roared like an animal thirsting for blood. He bared his teeth at everyone he looked at. Once one of those helmets hit Jack, his expression was just plain scary. And he was the king of Halloween.

Each blast pierced Laramie's heart, giving her almost a feeling of nausea.

With Justin, they elicited feelings of righteous anger. He felt like attacking the villains, but it wouldn't do them any good. The villains would destroy them if he tried.

Maleficent cackled with triumph as the heroes were turned. Hämsterviel stopped firing once he had every hero under the control of the villains. "Hmm." He said. "We've got a few extra helmets."

Justin didn't like the sound of that at all.

Maleficent did however. "We could always use a few extra minions." She said. "Release them."

Hämsterviel chuckled and pressed a button that deactivated the laser straps, releasing the heroes.

Justin growled and made to attack her. No way he was going to be made evil.

"Eat my fist." He said, lunging toward her. Two guards grabbed him buy the arms.

Laramie went to help Justin. She was grabbed as well. Laramie growled like some animal. "Let me go!" She roared. "Ready Doctor?" Maleficent asked Hämsterviel.

"Ready." He said. "Take your first pick." She said. He aimed straight at Laramie. "Oh Lord, why do _I_ always have to be picked on?" She asked. He fired at her. The cap clamped hard onto her head. Justin fought against his captors hard.

Laramie just stood there. Her expression was blank. Justin was horrified. He began to feel hot tears form in his eyes, and he lost the will to fight back. Laramie slowly turned her head and looked at Justin. He looked back at her and into her eyes.

To his surprise there was no trace of hate or anger or violet in her eyes. In fact, she winked at him, and even cracked a small smile.

Justin then noticed the lights weren't lit on her helmet.

She then put on an angry face. Justin understood. She was going to fake it. He winked back at her as a cap struck him. He felt a hot feeling in his brain, and fought his way through it. The cap had absolutely no effect on him.

Despite the pain, he faked that angry look. Maleficent chuckled. "Release them." She commanded. The guards let them go.

They just stood there, angered expressions. Maleficent approached them. Then she noticed something about the caps, and how Justin and Laramie looked.

She frowned. "Something is not right with your machine, doctor." She said to Hämsterviel.

He was outraged. "Impossible!" He shouted. "Look at them, they are clearly evil now."

Justin and Laramie still had an expression of anger on they're faces.

"You dare imply that my beautiful machine is a failure you ridiculously horned witch with the ridiculous horns!" He shouted.

"Enough!" Maleficent said. She pointed right in Laramie's face. "I want to know if these things are working!" She yelled.

Laramie seeing the opportunity, bit Maleficent's finger. She screamed in pain. Laramie quickly let go. "Yuck!" She said. "What a nasty flavor."

Maleficent snarled. "You little whelp!" She raised her staff. only to be kicked to the ground by Justin. The room was filled with green smoke as a bolt of magic escaped and burst. Justin punched the guards in the face and grabbed Laramie's arm.

"Let's go!" He said. They both began to make a run for it.

They raced out the nearest passage they saw. Thankfully it led to the front drawbridge.

"Where's the lever to lower it?" Justin said. "We need to find it."

Suddenly a green blast hit the wall. "Look out!" Laramie shouted as three Leroy clones came after them with plasma blasters. Justin ducked behind a stone pillar. "I wish I had a weapon right about now."

The Leroy's got closer, firing their blasters. Fortunately one of the shots hit a lever. "That works." Laramie said.

"The drawbridge is open! GO!" He shouted.

He and Laramie ran like crazy. The Leroy's followed, shooting like madmen. Justin kicked the outside lever and picked up a large rock and hurled it at them, knocking most of them in the water.

They ran into the woods.

Back in the castle,

Maleficent had gotten up off the floor and brushed herself off. "I have to admit that was the most fun I've had in ages." She said, chuckling. "But Maleficent, the brats have escaped." Jafar said.

"I believe they won't be a bother to us now." She said. "They're alone now. And they've abandoned they're friends."

"You'll pay for this!" Merryweather yelled from behind the anti-magic shield.

Maleficent cackled. "You're in no position to make idle threats." She said. "Now, on to phase two of our plan." She said, taking a notebook out.

Meanwhile, the two of them were running through the woods as fast as they could. Justin nearly tripped over several rocks as he ran. They ran until they thought they were safe.

Justin collapsed on the ground.

Laramie sat down. She tried to get the helmet off of her.

Justin tried to help her. "C'mon you piece of junk." He growled as he tugged.

No dice. Laramie spied a couple of rocks. She took two and gave one to Justin. "Huh?" He said.

Laramie started banging her helmet with the rock. It didn't work. She wasn't forceful enough.

"Let me try." Justin said.

He picked up the rock and brought crashing down on the helmet. The helmet was shattered. Thankfully, Justin was careful that he didn't hit Laramie in the head. "Thanks." She said.

Justin started hitting his own helmet, which shattered after three blows.

"Oooh." A little voice came from Justin's pocket. It sounded like it was in pain.

A familiar face popped out. "Bernard?" He asked. Another face.

"Bianca." Laramie said, smiling. They both pulled lint out of their fur. "Whew, what a rush." Bernard said. The climbed out of the pocket. "Wow, stowaways." Laramie said. "Any more in there?"

Her jacket pocket began to wiggle. "Help! I can't see!"

She reached in and pulled out another familiar face. "Whew, thank you." Mushu said. "Girl, you have some warm hands." "Mushu!" Laramie exclaimed.

Crik-ee hopped out of her pocket. "Any more?" Justin asked chuckling.

Another one of Laramie's pockets began to move. "Huh?" She put her hand in and pulled out one more familiar face.

"Well if it isn't Jiminy Cricket." Justin said. He smiled. "At your service." He said.

Laramie smiled. But it didn't last. "Hun?" Justin asked. She got up and walked about a yard or two away from them.

She turned away from them and curled up into a ball. Justin came over.

"This is all my fault." Laramie said. "The baseball thing was my idea. I should have seen this coming."

Her voice started breaking. "No hun." Justin said. "It's not your fault. No one saw this coming."

He held her. Laramie started to cry. She lifted her face just to let her hair down. She put her hair tie on her wrist.

Justin saw this, and he got a fabulous idea. "Hun, your tie." "What about it?" Laramie said.

"Remember what the fairies gave us?" He said. He smiled at her. "How is a hair tie going to help us beat those villains?" Mushu asked. "What, you going to shoot it at them like a rubber band?" "The magic." Justin said.

"Magic?" Bianca asked, smiling. "The fairies put some magic in her hair tie and my ring to help." Justin said.

Laramie remembered now. "Hmm." She said. "Honey?" Justin asked. "What can we do?" Laramie asked.

"We're just…you, me, a pair of mice, two crickets, and a…travel size dragon."

"The magic." He said. "It has to help us. God's truth, I'm sure it will."

Laramie was still unsure. She stopped crying though.

"I don't know." She said.

"Hun," Justin began, "remember what I told you about faith?" "Huh?" Laramie asked. Bianca smiled and crawled up onto her shoulder. Justin smiled. "Do you remember?" He asked.

Laramie sighed. "Faith is a bluebird you see from afar…" She said.

Bianca smiled. "It's for real and as sure as the first evening star." She whispered into Laramie's ear. "You can't touch it or buy it or wrap it up tight, but it's there just the same, making things turn out right."

Jiminy hopped onto her knee. "Have a little faith." He said to Laramie. "You can stop these people. Good always triumphs over evil." Laramie smiled a little. She looked at her tie. "Yeah, and plus you guys are all that's left to stop those baddies and to save the heroes." Mushu said. "If you won't, who will?" Crik-ee chirped in agreement.

"Ok." She said. "Let's do this."

"Yeah!" Mushu said. "Time to kick some bad gut booty!" "Only thing is," Laramie said, "how do we use the magic?" Justin looked at his ring. "They never did tell us that, did they?" He said. "Maybe we have to concentrate."

"Better save it though." Bernard said. "What are you going to do anyway?"

Justin smiled. He had an idea.

----------------------------------------

"You want to go ahead with it already?" Jafar asked, looking at the diagram in front of him.

"The sooner the better." Maleficent said. "Pete. Are our _former _heroes ready?"

"As ready as they'll ever be." He said. He stepped aside so Maleficent could get a good look.

All of them were organized in columns, like soldiers ready for a parade.

The one's who had hands were carrying wicked spears.

The animals were placed in cages, their bodies covered with spiked armor. All were ready to wreak havoc on who and whatever the villains told them to. All with looks and feelings of hatred inside.

"Excellent, most excellent." She said, clapping. "Now, for our first target."

"Which is?" Hades asked.

"That den of despicable niceties, the House of Mouse."

"But it's empty now." Oogie Boogie said. "All the members are already hear."

"Doesn't make it any less of an eyesore." Maleficent said.

"I second that." Hades said. "Here here." said Gaston.

----------------------------------------

"You're crazy man!" Mushu said. "That'll never work!"

"It is risky." said Bernard. "She is pretty strong."

Bianca agreed, scared for her newfound friends. "It's the only idea I have." Justin said.

"I'm helping too." said Laramie, finding courage in her. Justin kissed her cheek. "I know." He said. "But I can't risk you getting hurt. I need the rest of you to figure out how to kill those helmets."

"Nonsense." Jiminy said. "If you're going to put your life on the line, so are we." He said, determined.

"I agree." Bernard said. "Friends lay down their lives for each other." He said. "As long as we don't fly."

"And friends care for the safety of their loved ones." Justin said. "My decision is final. This is _my _battle."

They opened their mouths to object, but realized he was right. They had already arrived back at the castle.

"Ready love?" Justin asked. Laramie was scared but she managed to nod.

He smiled. "Let's go."

The gang walked around to find a way to sneak in.

Laramie spotted a drainage pipe. Justin kept scouting the walls. "Hey!" Laramie said. "I found something."

The others came over. "Excellent." Justin said.

"A bit of a tight fit, but we'll manage." He began crawling up the pipe. The others followed.

"Yeesh, it smells like mold in here." He said. "Beats the sewers though." said Laramie.

----------------------------------------

Maleficent looked out at her army, smiling wickedly.

Her army returned the wicked smile.

"My minions." She said. "the time grows near. Our revenge is nearly complete."

Unknown to them, Justin, Laramie and the other have snuck in. They hid behind a stone wall. Watching from behind it, into the large open stone courtyard. "Sheesh, it's like Army of Saruman down there." Justin said. "Oh my poor girl." Mushu said looking at Mulan in her place. "Forced to fight for these no good boneheads."

Justin pet him. "We'll free her."

Laramie looked worried. "There's so many of them." She said. "I hope the magic doesn't fail us."

"It won't." Justin said. He hugged her. She hugged him back. Justin got ready. "You stay here," He said. He began leaving to confront Maleficent. He snuck down past the army and over toward a place he was out of earshot. He then took out his Rosary beads, which were still in his pocket. Laramie reached out to him. But she pulled it back. "Be careful." She whispered. As Maleficent was delivering her speech, Justin began to pray.

----------------------------------------

"And now…" Maleficent continued. "The time has come!"

The heroes and villains chuckled wickedly. Then all of a sudden,

"Not today!" Justin said running out in the middle of the large courtyard.

He ran out, and stood in front of her army. Maleficent chuckled. "I'm actually surprised that you've returned." She said. "But your girlfriend must have been much of a coward to come back." "You leave her out of this!" Justin shouted.

"This is between you and me, witch."

Pete snapped his fingers and gave the heroes some type of signal. They broke ranks and began to surround him.

They drew in closer and closer. All with menace in their hearts. They were ready to attack. That is until…

"Stop!" Maleficent shouted. The heroes stopped in their tracks. Justin looked up at her. "You're right." Maleficent said. "This is between you and I."

Maleficent began walking down from her stand. Pete signaled the army to back away to the walls. They nodded and did so.

Justin fingered his ring, ready to unleash the magic he had. Maleficent walked into the courtyard. "You wish to fight?" She asked. "I'm not normally a fighter." He said. "But when the situation warrants it, I bet I could handle myself."

Maleficent smiled wickedly. "Very well." She said.

With that, she clutched her staff. Justin readied himself. She raised her staff in the air and hit the stone floor with it's base. A massive green fire rose from the floor as she cackled.

"Whoa!" Justin yelped as he fell backwards. Soon Maleficent's place was taken by a great black and purple dragon. "Tell me, are you afraid?" She asked circling Justin. She roared loudly into the air. Justin got up. Pete chuckled. "This won't take long." He whispered to Hades.

Truth be told, the sudden appearance of a dragon that looked like it was ripped from the pages of Revelation terrified him, but it was quickly tempered by determination.

"I'm petrified." He said. "But I remember something Pope John Paul II said."

"And what was that?" Maleficent asked. Justin smiled.

"Be not afraid." He said. "I've got a trick up my own sleeve."

He held the ring tightly in his hand. Light emanated from between his fingers. The villains watched with curiosity.

The light grew and grew and surrounded Justin. The room soon erupted in a brilliant flash of light. The others covered their eyes to shield them. Laramie was the first to open them after the flash subsided. "Whoa…" She said. Mushu saw next. "Oooh that's what I'm talking about." He said excitedly.

Justin shook his head. "That was weird." He said. The whole time, he had felt the sensation of his body almost coming apart and growing larger, and stronger. He looked at his hands. He was shocked to see that they had turned into reptilian clawed paws. "What the?" He asked. "Did I turn into a dinosaur? I hope I'm a T-Rex or something if I did." Justin then noticed he had great wings on his back. "Dragon versus dragon." Maleficent said. "Excellent choice."

Indeed. Justin was transformed into a dragon. He was not quite as large as Maleficent, but he felt it would manage.

His skin was red. His belly, a gold color. Around his right ring finger was a gold band where his class ring was.

He looked over into a nearby fountain. He saw his bright copper eyes staring back at him.

"Quit stalling!" Pete shouted. "I want to see a fight!"

Justin smiled and roared into the air. Indicating he was ready to fight. "Let's rumble." He said.

Maleficent got right up in his face. The two began to circle each other. Both growling softly.

"You got a lot of nerve, you know that?" Justin said. "You kidnapped the heroes, brainwashed them, cheated in our game, insulted my girlfriend repeatedly." He snarled. Maleficent just chuckled evilly. "And you stole a song that wasn't Disney's." Justin added. "A close cousin." Maleficent said. "If it works, it works. But enough small talk." She turned to face Justin. "It's time to end this!" She said. "I'd say 'ladies first' but…"

WHAM! Justin slammed his tail into her side with all the strength he could muster. She went flying into a nearby pillar.

"Ah!" She yelped. "That's a foul!" Hades shouted.

Maleficent stood up.

"You're a fine one to talk." Justin said. "You guys lie and cheat all the time."

Maleficent roared and charged at Justin. He readied himself and took a deep breath. A stream of fire blasted from his mouth. Maleficent dodged it by taking to the air.

"Figures." Justin said. He leapt up and flapped his massive wings, soaring after her. "Where you going? This party's just getting started."

Maleficent turned to him and flew straight into him.

Justin groaned when she struck him. He managed to wriggle free from her grasp and bean her with his tail, before hitting her with a stream of fire. The villains watched from below. They gasped when they saw their leader hit.

Maleficent didn't seem to take much damage though. Her black dragon skin was tough.

Justin dove at her, roaring in rage. He came down, but Maleficent dodged, and he nearly crashed, but managed to save himself. Maleficent came after him. He flew back into the air and whirled around, blocking her in midair and sending them into a spin. He "elbowed" her with his right front leg and knocked her off him.

Laramie and the others watched from their hiding spot with fear.

Jiminy remembered something. "C'mon." He said. "We've got to find a way to get rid of those helmets."

Laramie didn't seem to hear. She was transfixed on the battle.

She began to pray for Justin to win. "Girl, come on, let's go!" Mushu said.

Laramie followed them. But then a loud thud. The floor rumbled under their feet.

The two battling dragons fought each other down to the ground. Justin snarled at Maleficent.

Laramie went back to watch. He charged at the cursed witch and slammed her into a nearby column.

"Eat that!" He shouted. Maleficent snarled.

"You'll pay for that." She said. She charged and tackled him, and then swiped on his head.

"Argh!" He yelped. He hit the floor. Maleficent slowly crawled on top of Justin, holding him down. "Justin!" Laramie said softly. "Oh no!" Bianca said.

She brought her foot crashing down on his head, knocking him out. His body went limp. "Oh this is bad." Mushu said. "We got to do something." Laramie was already one step ahead. She held her wrist where her hair tie was. "Here it goes." She said. She closed her eyes and focused on the magic.

Maleficent cackled with triumph. She leaned in close to deliver the death blow.

"After I kill you," she said, "I'll rip that little whelp of yours apart, slowly, inch by inch so she'll beg for her suffering to end."

"Oh this is it!" Pete said with excitement. Then a shadow flew over the villains. Pete and the others gasped.

"If that's the case." The weakened Justin said. "Then when we're in heaven together, I hope we're not too mature to gloat."

Maleficent chuckled. "We'll see about that." She said. She then prepared to deliver the death blow.

"Father, forgive her," Justin prayed, "for she knows not what she does."

Maleficent raised her claws, then…

She screamed and roared in pain. Maleficent looked back to see a white dragon, smaller than both Justin and her, was biting her tail.

The dragon growled and proceeded to try and yank her off of Justin. Maleficent was too surprised to try and counterattack.

Justin looked up at the dragon. He knew. "Laramie?" He asked. It was true. Laramie had become a dragon as well.

She looked like Justin, but was white, with a light blue belly, and more feminine features. Around her right wrist, was a black band mark, where her hair tie originally was. She went to bite Maleficent's neck. She roared in pain and knocked Laramie off. "Yuck." She said. "Still a nasty flavor."

Justin laughed. He felt invigorated to see her joining him for this battle. He managed to roll Maleficent off of him. Weakened, she lay there for a moment. Justin smiled and walked to Laramie.

"Thanks love." He said. "Thanks for not listening." "Hey we started this together," said Laramie. "and we'll finish it too."

He smiled at her. "Well, what are we waiting for then?" He said.

"Ha!" Prince John said. "A blue belly? Yellow would be more fitting, because she's a lowlife coward!" He joked. He mocked her voice. "Oh look at me! I'm a little girl who's scared of everything!" All the villains began to laugh at his mockery. Laramie growled and walked over to them. Their laughing slowed down and got softer as she approached them.

She wasn't as large as Maleficent, but she was still much bigger than them. "I'm nineteen years old, and I have a name." She said as she got in their faces. "It's Laramie." She said. After that, she roared loudly into their faces. The impact of it was so great, it knocked some of the villain's clothing off of them. "Who's laughing now?" She said after she finished her roar. She was right in Prince John's face, so he got the brunt of it.

"Ahhh! Mommy." He said. He curled up into a fetal position and began sucking his thumb. "Hmph!" Laramie said. "That's what y'all get for making fun of me." "Uh, yeah! Serves you right you cowardly lion!" Hades said. He felt the top of his head. "Whoa, is my hair out again?" Laramie was in his face now, snarling.

"Shutting up now." He said. Laramie nodded. She turned around, just as Maleficent got up. She snarled viciously at her.

"Uh." Pete said. "Two against one doesn't seem fair." Laramie turned her head around and growled at him.

"Actually, that's not such bad odds after all, hehe." He said. She humphed and returned to the battle at hand. Maleficent just snarled. "I can take both of you." She said.

"Bring it." Justin said. Laramie smiled and prepared to fight. Maleficent blew a large mass of green fire at them, But they dodged it by taking to the air. "Juuuust a bit outside." Justin said, mimicking the announcer from "Major League."

Laramie giggled. She blew a raspberry at Maleficent. Maleficent flew up and charged at them. The battle raged on.

"Did you see that!?" Yzma said. "Brilliant!" "Yes, they are strong." Jafar said. "We especially underestimated the girl." "Oh please." Hämsterviel. "I have never seen anything so pathetically pathetic in my life. She is as slow as the deliciously sweet Earth treat called molasses!" Yzma rolled her eyes. Justin and Laramie continued their battle against the villainess. Maleficent was strong but with Justin and Laramie together, they seemed unbeatable. Maleficent had an idea.

"Hämsterviel!" She called. "Restrain him!"

"With what?" He asked.

He remembered. "Oh right."

He took out some type of remote, and waited for the right moment. As soon as Justin was close to a wall, he pressed it. To Justin's astonishment, laser straps shot out from the wall and latched on to him.

"Hey what the!" He said. "Justin!" Laramie exclaimed. Maleficent flew in front of her. "I've had enough of you both." She said. "Especially you!"

"You witch!" She screamed. She felt a rush of energy come over her; a strength she never knew she had. She took a deep breath. And then, she breathed out, hard.

What shot out wasn't fire, though. It turned out to be ice. "Whoa!" Justin said.

Maleficent was hit by the sudden blast of cold, and was blown back and slammed into a wall. Laramie was even surprised.

"Cool." She said. "No pun intended." "Look out!" Justin shouted as Maleficent charged.

Laramie managed to dodge and slammed Maleficent with her tail. She shook it off though. Laramie fired another ice blast.

It hit her square in the chest. She roared as the ice blast struck her. Laramie growled.

She slammed into Maleficent and pinned her to the ground. Laramie got up and flew into the air.

"You're going down!" She shouted. Maleficent got up. "I don't think so!" She shouted. She roared and flew in the air.

Maleficent soared after her. "Prepare to meet your fate!"

Laramie hissed. She slammed her tail into Maleficent's face. Maleficent crashed into the castle tower.

"Oh yeah!" Mushu cheered from below. "Nice shot!" Justin said.

Laramie smiled at him, but she wasn't looking. Maleficent had recovered and rammed into her.

Justin snarled and kept struggling. Maleficent started biting and scratching at Laramie. But Laramie got away.

She was bleeding in places, but was still in fighting shape. She charged at Maleficent.

Laramie roared as loud as she could. But as soon as she got close, Maleficent got her by the neck and pinned her too the wall.

"Ack!" She yelped. She tried to breath ice at her but Maleficent was crushing her neck. Laramie started to have trouble breathing. She struggled to get free. "No! Laramie!" Justin cried out in desperation. He struggled harder against the laser straps even more.

Laramie started coughing and gasping for breath.

"You've been a thorn in my side for long enough." Maleficent said acidly. "Now it's time to put you back in your place."

Laramie stopped struggling. Her body began to go limp. Her eyes closed.

Maleficent let her go, and she fell to the floor with a thud, seemingly lifeless. Maleficent cackled with triumphant laughter.

"Nooooooo!" Justin screamed. He struggled against the straps even harder, righteous rage burning within his eyes. He looked at his fallen love. Bleeding, and appeared dead.

His eyes flashed bright white with a power no one seemed to comprehend. He roared so loud that the ground shook, and he pressed harder against the straps, until miraculously, they broke, and he was free.

"Maleficent!" He screamed.

He charged in the air at Maleficent. He started swiping, kicking, and biting at her. Maleficent, despite her strength, was overwhelmed. "You murdered her." He snarled. "You bloodthirsty monster, you killed her! I'll kill you!"

He bit her on the wing and hurled her into a wall, snarling.

Maleficent was surprised to see him become so powerful.

She tried to fight back but he was too strong.

He kept pummeling, biting and scratching her until she lay wounded on the ground.

The weakened Maleficent looked up at him as he landed and approached her.

She was desperate, if only to avoid being destroyed. She looked at him with an expression of pity.

"If you kill me," She managed to say. "won't that make you a murderer as well?"

"What are you talking about?" Justin growled. "I'm nothing like you. You have no heart, no soul."

He took a deep breath to incinerate her with his fire blast, but something stopped him.

He felt a deep pang of pity come over him as he looked at the pathetic form of Maleficent, bleeding and weakened, in front of him. He realized that killing her wouldn't make anything better for him. Neither would it bring his love back. He exhaled slowly. He shook his head at what he nearly did. He then heard something; a voice that seemed to come from deep within his heart. "Thou shalt not kill." it said. Justin sighed.

He turned to Laramie and walked. She still was bleeding a little.

He knelt down beside her. "Father, forgive me." He said, before nuzzling her.

He kept nuzzling her. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He began to tear up.

As best as he could with dragon lips, he leaned in close and gave her a peck on the cheek, showing he still loved her. His body began to shake with suppressed sobs. Some of the villains began to feel pangs of guilt.

Justin lay next to Laramie, and lowered his head close to her chest. He then heard something. A heartbeat. Her heartbeat.

Justin gasped softly. He saw the white dragon breathing. She was alive.

"Laramie?" He said. He nuzzled her some more and made a low purring noise.

Laramie began to stir. She coughed .She slowly lifted her arms and head. She said nothing. "Laramie." Justin said, nuzzling her more. Laramie was silent.

She looked at the army of heroes made evil. She looked at the fallen Maleficent. Laramie then lifted her head up and gave out a loud roar. But this was different than some other dragon's roar. It had a musical tune to it. It was eerily beautiful.

Justin was amazed. As was the villains. They're mouths were agape as if in a trance. Justin handily recognized the tune. It was the same one he heard during Laramie's transformation.

"Kyrie." He said. The haunting melody was true to form, as he remembered it from the numerous Masses he attended. He smiled widely at the beautiful tune. It matched perfectly the beauty of her heart.

They were further surprised to hear a strange shattering sound. They, Justin included, looked to the source.

It turned out to be one of the helmets. Mickey's. It had shattered. His eyes stopped glowing purple and he shook his head out of it. "Where am I?" He noticed the spear in his hand. He gasped and dropped it. Another shatter. Minnie's helmet.

Her eyes became normal and she shook her head out of the trance. "Minnie!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Mickey!" She cried. They enveloped in a hug after Minnie dropped her spear.

Laramie kept roaring the tune as more helmets began to break. Justin didn't know if he could do it, but he decided to give it a try. He began to mimic Laramie's musical roar. He added his own notes. It created perfect harmony.

The helmets began to shatter in rapid succession at this. All following the same results as Mickey and Minnie. No hatred in their hearts. No anger on their face. No glowing purple eyes. "Stitch?" Lilo said, as soon as she was free.

"Lilo!" He said. "Buji-boo!" Angel cried. "Angel!" Lilo and Stitch exclaimed and all three were in a group hug. WALL-E's helmet was destroyed. He shook is head out of it. "WALL-E!" a voice called out. "EVE!" WALL-E cried.

The two robots embraced each other.

"Oh, what a headache." Robin Hood said, rubbing the top of his head.

His love Maid Marian hugged him. "Marian my darling." He said, embracing her.

"Jack!" Sally called. Jack's helmet broke. He blinked and shook his head. "Oh, what happened?" He said rubbing his skull. Sally went to him. "Jack!" She said. "Sally." He said. They wrapped each other in their arms.

Simba and Nala nuzzled each other after their helmets and armor broke off.

They purred in the manner of lions.

Justin stopped his own song long enough to notice the change that was taking place around them.

Everyone looked at the singing dragons. The helmets continued to break.

"I can't believe it." The Queen of Hearts said.

Justin and Laramie kept roaring their song. All the helmets were destroyed now, but there was still one thing left.

The anti-magic glass chamber trapping the fairies and Genie, started to crack. They both went to a higher pitch. Soon the chamber shattered completely and the fairies were free. Jiminy, Mushu, Crik-ee, Bernard, and Bianca, came out from hiding. "Yes!" Mushu cheered. "They did it! And that's the most beautiful song from dragons I've ever heard." He sniffled, pulled out a tissue and blew his nose. Jiminy chuckled.

Bianca and Bernard held hands and watched and Justin and Laramie began to slow down in their song.

The two of them ended their song with a long winded note that slowly wound down to silence.

Laramie, exhausted lay her head back down. Justin lay his head on her to comfort her.

The heroes and villains, except Maleficent, approached them.

"You were amazing." Justin said. "I'm so proud of you."

Laramie scoffed and smiled a little. "You're the real hero." She said.

"So are you." He said. "You saved my life back there." "Hmm." Laramie said closing her eyes. She wasn't dead. Just tired.

Justin purred and nuzzled her. "I love you." He whispered.

Mickey came up to them. He didn't say anything. He just looked at them. Something told Mickey he knew these dragons, but he couldn't figure it out. Justin caught a glimpse of him. "Hey Mick." He said. "You feeling all right?"

Mickey gasped. He knew. "Justin?" He asked. Justin smiled and nodded. Mickey looked at the resting white dragon. "She's fine." Justin said. "Just exhausted."

"Laramie?" Mickey asked. Minnie came next to him. Justin nodded.

"That's her." He said, smiling. "What happened?" Minnie asked. "The last thing I remember was being strapped to the wall."

"It's a long story." Justin said. He began to fill in the details of the entire event. The heroes began to see things in their minds; small segments of memory, like flashes of light. The heroes slowly began to piece the events together.

"Oh my." Daisy said. "I can't believe it." said Donald. "It's true." Jiminy said hopping over to Justin and Laramie.

"Mind control." Horace Horsecollar. "Yes." The three good fairies said coming over to them.

Justin smiled. "These two are to be commended." Fauna said. The heroes smiled.

The villains just groaned.

"Here goes the grand heroically heroic honor speech." Hämsterviel complained.

"Oh quit your bellyaching." Pete said. "Might as well get over it."

"You have saved our world and all it's inhabitants." Flora said to the two. "You are forever in our debt."

"Jeez, with that talk you'd expect a statue to be built of us." Justin joked. "Oh, this is my good side." He said, turning his head and grinning goofily. Fauna giggled.

"As for you," She said to the villains, "you all have something to learn about your counterparts."

The villains looked at them. "What are you talking about?" Pete asked.

"Flora?" Fauna asked. Flora nodded.

"You villains have yet to learn this, but you will tonight." She began. "Your entire existence depends on these honorable people here." She pointed to the heroes, and the dragons.

The villains were confused. "I don't see how." Jafar said.

"Jafar, how is it you were able to stay such a powerful wizard?" Flora asked. Jafar scratched his head.

"Practice." He said. "How?" Flora asked.

"Well, all those times I tried to bring down that miserable little..." He began, but stopped himself.

"Mm-hmm." Merryweather said. She looked at Hades

"What about you?" She asked. "Well, I admit I do use my talents on my own schemes against... Hercules." He spat the name out. Justin smiled. He knew where the fairies were going with this.

"Anyone else?" Flora asked. The villains were silent.

Several of them looked like they were deep in thought. "Without you," Justin said. "these heroes would have no purpose to be heroes at all." "And without them," Flora said, "your own lives would become meaningless."

"Huh." Yzma said. "Never thought of that."

"Perhaps you should think of it more often." Justin said. "Would save you a lot of pain."

Yzma rolled her eyes and smirked.

The heroes smiled amongst each other. "They do have a point." Lilo said. "Ih." said Stitch, agreeing with her.

Justin smiled. He kept nuzzling his sleeping love.

"Wake up soon." He said. "You're missing the victory party."

They soon heard several thuds. Maleficent was getting up. She came to the group. Justin looked at her angrily and snarled.

"It seems you have bested me." She said. "I'll say." Justin said. "Don't be so cocky though." Maleficent said.

"I am thankful though that you spared me." "You're welcome." Justin said.

"I highly value life in all it's forms, no matter how wretched it may be." Maleficent chuckled a bit. "I must tell you though," Maleficent said. "I'm not willing to change the way I am, just because you didn't kill me."

"We never asked you to." said Justin. "We wouldn't have anyone to root against in the movies if we did." He quipped. Maleficent looked at Laramie.

"She's exhausted, but fine." Justin said. "Hmm. I underestimated the power you both have." She said.

Maleficent smacked her tail to the floor, and in a green flash, she changed back to her normal self.

Justin nuzzled Laramie.

Laramie started to move again. "Mmm." She said. Justin smiled.

He nuzzled her some more. She opened her eyes. Justin got close to her face.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her. Laramie shook her head.

She slowly got up, moaning a little. "That-a-girl." Justin said. He kissed her on the cheek, as best a dragon could do.

Laramie managed to stand on all fours.

She looked at everyone at her feet. They were smiling back.

She looked at Justin. He was beaming at her.

Laramie just smiled and nuzzled him. EVE giggled and snapped a picture of the two. Justin rolled his eyes. "Justin…" Flora said "Laramie…We thank you."

Justin and Laramie smiled.

"So how do we become human again?" Justin asked the fairies. "That, you'll have to master on your own." Flora said. Justin looked at Laramie. Laramie smiled. "Yeah, before we do that…" She said. "Bet you can't catch me!"

She jumped and flew into the air. "Hey." Justin said, taking off after her.

Laramie laughed and tried to escape him. He laughed with her and chased after her.

"You can never escape!" He said, chuckling. Laramie laughed a taunting tune. She roared playfully.

Justin roared back before flying into the clouds. Laramie flew after him. She stopped in midair after she lost sight of him.

"Huh?" She wondered, before she was suddenly tackled gently.

She was startled but she giggled afterwards. "Got you." Justin said. Laramie nuzzled him.

He nuzzled her back. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." She said.

Justin nuzzled her again, and they both began flying around enjoying their newfound flight abilities.

The heroes watched from below in awe. Justin loved the beautiful view of the earth below them.

"Take a look love." He said. "Wow." Laramie said, looking down.

"Lovely isn't it?" He said. She nodded.

"It's not nearly as lovely as you though." He said. He gently nuzzled her. Laramie giggled. "Even as a big lizard?" She asked. "Even as a big lizard... or a salamander." He said. Laramie giggled up a storm.

She flew a couple circles around him. "Makes you almost wish you could stay up here forever." She said.

"Indeed." He said. "But, this must come to an end." He said. "Hmm…" said Laramie.

"Let's thank God we had the chance to experience it." He said. "Yeah…" Laramie said. She would have loved to stay a dragon but Justin was right. They flew around for a little bit more, and then they had to come back down. Justin led the way. The flew back to the courtyard. Heroes and villains watching.

"Hey guys." Justin said. He smiled at them all. He looked at Laramie. She smiled a little.

"Ready?" Justin asked. Laramie nodded. He held her hand, and they closed their eyes.

They both concentrated as hard as they could. Sparkles of light soon appeared around them.

The heroes watched intently as the magic worked.

The sparkles began to grow brighter and more numerous, creating a dazzling light show. The dragons seemed to glow.

As the heroes watched, they began to change back into human form. They still held each others hands.

The light grew brighter until the heroes and villains could no longer look. They all covered their eyes.

When they uncovered them, in place of the dragons were their restored human forms. But something was still different.

Justin and Laramie opened their eyes.

"What the?" Justin asked. He was dressed in black formal wear.

He then looked at Laramie. He gasped.

She was dressed in the most elegant ball gown he had ever seen. Laramie looked down at herself.

It was lavender with silver trim, and was topped off with a flower pinned to her chest. Laramie looked at Justin.

He was beaming again. "You look..." He began. "Hmm?" She asked. "Like an angel." He smiled.

Laramie blushed. "You look great too." She said. "That reminds me." Mickey said. "The Heroes Ball."

"How do we get back for that though?" Minnie asked.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." A voice said. They all smiled. "Fairy Godmother." Justin said.

"Yes." She said. "Ready?" She asked the three fairies. "Ready!" they all said.

She waved her wand and began reciting some magic words.

Twinkling fairy dust surrounded them all.

They felt themselves being bodily picked up as they all, villains included, were transported back to the House of Mouse. It was time for the celebrations to continue.

_**Chapter 6: Time to Go Home**_

With their victory complete, it was time for them to return to their celebrations. Now, Laramie and Justin were a part of it.

Miraculously the decorations inside had been restored, and was even better than ever.

"Amazing." Laramie said. Justin nodded in agreement. "Yes amazing." He said.

Even the villains had joined in, if only begrudgingly. All sat at their tables, having their own conversations.

Laramie kept sneaking glances at some of the couples.

She smiled at them all. Most smiled back, some didn't see her. Jack waved. Minnie approached them. "Excuse me, Justin?" "What's up Minnie?" He asked. "Mickey would like to see you about something." She said. He looked at Laramie.

She just smiled. "Go on." She said, "It's ok."

Justin smiled. "I'll be right back." He said. She smiled as he left. Laramie sighed with content. She didn't hear the footsteps coming towards her. She did, however, notice the shadow over the table.

"Hmm?" She said.

"Hey toots." A familiar voice said. "Oh no…" Laramie said to herself. She chuckled a bit. "May I help you?" She asked.

"You sure can." Mortimer said. "How's about during the dance, you and me?" Laramie rolled her eyes.

"I'll pass." She said. "Aww, why?" He asked. "I'm with the lizard kisser." Laramie said.

"What's so special about him?" Mortimer asked. "Well I can kiss a lizard too. Watch."

He walked over to the villains table and placed a peck right on Joanna's lips. "See?" Mortimer asked Laramie. Joanna started growling, and hissing. McLeach howled with laughter and slapped his knees. Laramie giggled. "Better run dude!" She shouted to Mortimer. Joanna charged at Mortimer, snapping at his behind. Justin returned. "What'd I miss?" He asked.

She pointed at Mortimer and Joanna. "Mortimer was flirting with me, so he kissed Joanna, and now he's lizard meat." She said. Justin started snickering. "Get him Joanna!" He shouted. Mortimer kept running from the large blue goanna.

"Help!" He cried. Justin laughed as he sat back down. "So what did Mickey want?" Laramie asked.

"He said something about an awards ceremony." Justin said. "Hmm cool." Laramie said.

He nodded. Everyone started clapping as Mickey came back on stage. Justin and Laramie applauded as well.

"Hiya folks." Mickey began. "Glad to see you're all enjoying tonight. They cheered.

Justin kissed Laramie. She blushed. "I have an announcement to make folks." Mickey said.

"It's time for the dance."

Everyone cheered at this. Justin gave Laramie a look. Laramie saw this. "Hmm?" She asked.

"May I?" He asked. Laramie giggled. "You may." She said. They walked out onto the make shift dance floor, along with everyone else. Even Hades and Maleficent joined them. Music started to play.

Laramie recognized the tune. "True to your Heart." She said. "I love this song."

"Shall we?" Justin asked. "You bet." Laramie said. They began to dance. "Hehe" Laramie said. "I'm not the best dancer."

"Who says you need to be?" Justin quipped. She giggled.

Mickey watched them from backstage. "Isn't it great Mickey?" Minnie asked. She was dressed up as well for the dance.

He nodded. "May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing like a gentleman. Minnie giggled and held his hand.

He led her out onto the floor. They managed to dodge Mortimer, who was still running from Joanna. "Mommy!" He screamed. "You think he'll be ok?" Minnie asked. "Oh yeah, he'll be all right." He said.

The song had ended and next was a slow dance. Laramie snuggled up close to Justin.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and then began to slow dance. Laramie snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. Justin smiled and snuggled her back, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." Laramie said softly.

"Ah, young love." A French accented voice said.

"What else can make such a romantic evening so perfect." The living candelabra Lumiere said to his clock companion Cogsworth. "A healthy dusting." Cogsworth said. "I have such a bad case of contamination that my hands barely move." He sneezed, sending a cloud of dust into Lumiere's face. His flames went out.

"Do you mind?" Lumiere said indignantly. "So help me, I can't control my sneezes." He said. Lumiere lit his behind on fire as soon as his flames were restored. "Ahh!" He screamed. Cogsworth went flying in the air.

The poor clock was sent screaming into the air toward the control room, where Horace controlled the settings for the ballroom. He crashed through the windo and into the control panel. "Whoa!" Horace yelped.

Cogsworth hit a big blue button on the wall and he fell to the floor. "Oh my head…" He said before sneezing again.

That button turned the huge disco ball shaped like the world's most recognizable mouse ears on, filling the room with sparlkly light. "Oooh pretty." Angel said, as she danced with Stitch.

Stitch purred and nuzzled her. "Angel prettier." He said.

She blushed and kissed him. Laramie smiled at the two of them. "They're so cute." She said. Justin spun her around.

She giggled as he dipped her. The crowd began to part to make more room for them. The heroes were all smiling at them.

The couple continued dancing. Justin would occasionally spin her around, causing her dress to shimmer in the light of the ballroom. She smiled at him, her eyes bright with happiness.

"They look so beautiful together." Belle said. "They're perfect." Ariel said. "A prince and his princess."

"Well, look at them." Maleficent said. She smirked. "I can't say that they don't have a certain grace." She admitted.

Hades nodded in agreement. "Me either." He said.

Sebastian sniffled. "Takes me back." He said. The song began to reach its end.

As the tune wound down, Justin bent Laramie into a dip. Then, he kissed her. She blushed as he brought her back up.

The song was now done. The ballroom was silent. Laramie looked around. "What?" She asked. "Do we have something on our faces?" No one answered, they just smiled. Then they began to clap.

Justin and Laramie smiled. They both bowed.

The night continued on.

The band began to strike up a lively 20s swing tune. Laramie giggled.

Justin smiled. "You know how to dance swing?" "I don't think so." said Laramie. "You?" "I know a couple things." he said. He took her hand. "Let's see how much rug we can cut." Justin said, and began leading her in a lively swing dance.

Laramie giggled. Justin smiled the whole time. He felt someone tap his shoulder. "Hmm?" He asked.

"Mind if I cut in?" Goofy asked.

Justin smiled at him. "Be my guest." He said. Laramie smiled.

Justin stepped back. Goofy bowed to Laramie before they began dancing.

Justin watched them. He was smiling. He could tell Laramie was having a lot of fun.

Laramie was indeed having fun, even when Goofy tripped. "Yikes!" He yelped. Laramie helped him up though. She smiled. "You ok?" She asked. He nodded. "Thanks." Justin laughed a little. Laramie kept dancing with Goofy until the song ended. Goofy stepped back and bowed. Laramie did the same.

Justin took her hand. He kissed her on the cheek. "Having fun honeybee?" He asked. Laramie nodded.

He nuzzled her. "I'm glad."

They enjoyed a couple more songs, before the ball moved on to the dinner phase.

The couple sat at their table. Justin held her hand. Laramie smiled.

"There you go." Goofy said holding a tray with two glasses. "A lemonade for you." Goofy set his glass down.

"And a raspberry lemonade for you." Goofy said giving Laramie her drink. "Thank you." She said.

She took a sip. She smiled. "Good?" Justin asked.

"Very." said Laramie. Justin smiled.

Justin got her some of the soup. "Try this love." He said. Justin got her some of the soup. "Try this love." He said.

Goofy winked. "Tomato and basil." He said. "Ah." said Laramie. Justin smiled and ladled some for her.

She smiled a little. She took her spoon and took a taste. The flavor was wonderful. She smiled widely.

Goofy smiled back. "It's wonderful." She said. "Give my compliments to the chef."

"Well thank you." Goofy said. Laramie giggled. "You're welcome."

"Entree order?" Goofy asked. "Coming right up." Goofy said as he jotted the order down on his notepad. "Thanks." Laramie said. Goofy smiled and left. Laramie smiled. She felt warm inside.

Justin rubbed her hand.

----------------------------------------

"Mickey!" Minnie called. "You back here?" She was looking backstage for Mickey.

"I'm in here." He called from his dressing room. Minnie smiled. She knocked on the door.

Minnie opened the door. Mickey was going over a checklist of some kind. Minnie smiled. She figured she knew what it was.

"Going over the awards list?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yep." He said. Minnie smiled. She came over to have a look herself.

"Let's see..." She said. Mickey smiled at her. Minnie read it over. "Looks good to me." She said.

"Just one thing we're missing." Mickey said. He had a huge grin. "What do you mean?" Minnie asked. He leaned in and whispered something into her ear. "Ooh you're right." She said.

He smiled. "Shall I?" He asked, holding a pencil. Minnie giggled.

He smiled, and then wrote something on the checklist. "All right, now we're set." He said.

----------------------------------------

"Is everyone having a good time?" Mickey asked his audience. They all cheered. "I'll take that as a yes." He said.

Justin smiled. Laramie turned to watch. She took another bite of the spaghetti.

"I wonder what's up." Justin said. "I have an important announcement to make folks." Mickey said.

Justin took another bite of spaghetti as he watched Mickey make a speech. He didn't notice Laramie though.

Laramie didn't notice Justin. "But before we do anything, I want to introduce our guests of honor." Mickey said. "Two folks who showed more courage in the past couple of days than most of us have in a lifetime; heh, even Robin." He said, pointing to Robin Hood. Robin laughed. The two humans still didn't notice each other.

They kept inching closer, oblivious until it was too late to turn around. "Yes siree." Mickey said.

"It gives me great pleasure to announce our guests of honor; Justin Jurek and Laramie Page." The spotlight turned on them, just as their lips connected, much to their surprise.

Laramie blushed big time. Justin was mortified. He started stammering. But the audience didn't laugh. They applauded. "Can't beat the classics." Tramp said to Lady. Mickey clapped along with the rest of the audience.

They smiled back. Justin sensed something big was about to happen. After this brief introduction, they returned to their seats. "They've got something planned." Justin said. "Yeah." Laramie said. "I wonder what it is."

"We'll see." Justin said.

----------------------------------------

With their introduction out of the way, the ball moved on to the awards ceremony. Mickey, of course, was MC for the event.

Laramie and Justin smiled. They watched a video montage about the greatest heroes of history play on the big screen. Justin held Laramie's hand. Laramie sighed with content.

Justin kissed her cheek. "Love you." He said.

"I love you too." Laramie said. He clasped his hand in hers as the video montage ended. It was now time for the awards.

"Ooh." Laramie said. Justin smiled. "Let's see who gets it first." Justin said.

"This first award is presented to the hero who most distinguishes himself by bettering both himself and his fellows." Mickey announced. Laramie smiled. "And the award for Most Improved Hero goes to..." He said, pulling out an envelope.

A drum roll provided by Radio. The others watched to see who was picked. Mickey opened the envelope and read what was inside. "Donald Duck!" He announced. Justin was surprised. So was Donald. "Whackarooni!" He said, imitating his nephews.

Donald go up to go on stage. Everyone cheered. Justin high fived him. Laramie hugged him.

Donald walked up onstage to a cacophony of cheers. "Gee." He said. "Thanks."

Mickey just shook his hand and gave him a pat on the back.

The crowd clapped as he was handed the award. It was a small gold colored trophy with the classic mouse ears on top.

Engraved was a picture of a thumbs up. Donald gave the crowd one last thumbs up before he returned to his table.

Justin and Laramie smiled.

Once the applause died down it was time for the next award.

Justin smiled. "This is going to be good." He said to Laramie.

---

The ceremony soon wound down. There were surprises to be sure, and everyone was happy.

Laramie smiled. "I wonder what's next?" She said. "I think it's over." Justin said. He held her hand.

"Yeah." Laramie said. Just then, Mickey and Minnie took the stage.

"Just a minute, don't pack up yet folks." Mickey said. "We still have one thing left."

"Hmm?" Justin said. "We have something important to present." He announced. "Take it away, Minnie."

Minnie smiled. "We didn't have a chance to name this special award." She said. "But we decided that it didn't need one. It was special enough." Justin and Laramie smiled. "This award," Minnie began. "is being given to a recent display of exceptional bravery, and compassion." She said. "I think we all know who we're talking about."

Justin wondered. "Hmm." Laramie wondered as well. Mickey and Minnie smiled at each other.

"With that, we present the following award to..." She said. Laramie noticed something. "No envelope?" She thought.

"Justin Jurek and Laramie Page." Her and Mickey both announced.

"Oh cool, we got... what!" Justin yelped. Laramie was shocked as well. The spotlight focused on them.

She didn't know what to do. "Come on up you two." Minnie said. Justin and Laramie looked at each other.

"Uh, after you, love." He said. Laramie shook her head.

Justin smiled and got up and took her hand. Laramie stood up as everyone cheered.

Laramie whimpered.

"Shhh." Justin said gently, holding her close to ease her nerves. Laramie smiled. The two walked on to the stage.

Justin waved to the cheering crowd. "So what is this?" Laramie asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Minnie said.

"Not really." Justin said. Laramie shook her head. "You two displayed more bravery during the recent crisis than most of us do in a life time." Mickey said. "Heh." Laramie said. "Justin showed more bravery than I ever would. He's the real hero. Not me" She was trying to avoid pride. Justin put an arm around her.

"You, not brave?" He said. "I find that hard to believe."

"How so?" Laramie asked. "You don't consider charging a raging wicked witch dragon brave?" He asked.

Laramie looked at him and smiled a little. "I guess." She said.

Justin smiled at her. "Besides, bravery isn't about fighting dragons or winning battles." Mickey said. "It's about doing the right thing." "Remember?" Justin asked.

Laramie thought back. She smiled. She remembered something she was taught not that long ago.

"_The heroes are the ones who, no matter how hard, does what they know is right." _a voice in her head said.

She smiled. She repeated what the voice in her head said. Mickey and Minnie smiled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." He said. The three good fairies came up to them, smiling.

"Oh hi." Justin said. They raised their wands and waved them. By magic, two medals appeared.

"Hey look, we won the medal of honor." Justin quipped. Mickey and Minnie took each of them.

"Congratulations." Mickey said as he pinned the medal his chest. Minnie smiled and pinned the other medal on Laramie's chest. "The floor is yours." Mickey said. "A speech?" Justin asked. Everyone just cheered.

Justin was nervous. So was Laramie. They looked at each other. They slowly smiled as they found the courage to speak to the crowd. They looked to the audience. "Hehe thanks everyone." Justin said.

Laramie smiled. "This is such a great honor." She said. "You surely don't get this kind of excitement in the real world."

Everyone gasped softly. "What?" Justin said. "The real world?" Minnie asked. "Yes." Laramie said. "No way." Daisy said.

"What's all this about?" Justin asked. "Oh, it's just that we don't see many of you here." Minnie said. Justin and Laramie were confused. The fairies just smiled. They knew Justin and Laramie was from the real world because they had brought them there in the first place. The fairies giggled. "Yes they're from the real world." Flora said. " Mickey, Minnie and the others smiled.

"That's it!" a shrill voice said. They all winced. They all knew who that was. "That's why my helmets didn't work!" Hämsterviel exclaimed. "Because you are from that garbage dump of stinky, slimy earth forms, the helmets had no effect!"

Hämsterviel kept rambling, only to receive a conk on the head from Maleficent's scepter. "Thanks." Justin mouthed.

"Then how was Maleficent able to turn Laramie into a salamander?" Daisy asked.

"Magic is more powerful than technology." Maleficent said proudly. "That does make sense." Laramie said.

Justin agreed. "Oh, your speech." Mickey said. "Right." Justin said.

He stepped up to the microphone. "Hello everyone." He said. Laramie smiled.

Justin smiled back at her. "Who knew a couple of outsiders like us could make such a difference."

He said. Laramie nodded.

The crowd clapped lightly for them. Laramie giggled. "Please hold your applause until the end." Justin said.

The audience laughed. "Anyway," Justin continued. "I want to thank everyone present. This is such a huge honor." He said. "Yeah it is." Laramie said. "I can only hope that this isn't all a dream."

Justin hugged her. He took a look at his award and smiled.

"You know, everyone loves a hero." He said. "We love to look up to them, to shout their names."

"And behind every hero is a totally awesome villain." Laramie said. "For what would a hero be without them? Or at least some antagonist." "Right." Justin said. Hämsterviel smiled. "Ah yes, we all what a perfect antagonist I am." He said.

Laramie giggled. Justin rolled his eyes. "Anyhoo, I think the real heroes aren't necessarily the ones who go out and save people from burning buildings, or charge into battle against evil foes." Justin continued.

Laramie smiled. "The real heroes are the unknowns, the folks whose names we don't see in the Sunday papers." He said. "The real heroes are the everyday folks to labor to make the lives of others better."

The crowd smiled at Justin. He held Laramie's hand.

"The real heroes are the ones who love you no matter what." He said, looking right at her.

She looked back at him. She smiled and puckered her lips a little. Justin got the message.

He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. She blushed slightly.

The audience awwed. Laramie giggled.

Justin blushed a little. "Uh, sorry about that folks." He said.

The audience laughed.

----------------------------------------

When everything was said and done, everyone left to return to their homes. Only the staff, Justin, Laramie and the three fairies were soon left. Justin helped Goofy gather up some dirty plates.

Laramie smiled as she helped with the silverware.

Both of them were wearing their medals pinned to their chests. The fairies smiled amongst each other.

"Thanks you guys." Justin said. "This was one heck of an adventure."

Laramie agreed. "Yeah." She said. "We're the ones that should be thanking you." Daisy said.

"Us?" Laramie said. "Yes." Mickey said. Justin smiled. He held Laramie's hand.

"Without you guys," Minnie said, "we would have been doomed for sure."

"We're glad we could help." said Justin. "So how do we get home?" Laramie sighed.

"You ok?" Justin asked. The others were concerned as well. "This place." Laramie said.

"You don't want to leave?" Justin said. "Here, I'm a hero." Laramie said. "At home, I'm a nobody."

"A nobody?" Justin said. "Hardly."

He hugged her. "Hmm?" Laramie asked. "What do you mean?" "You're not a nobody." He said.

"You mean so much to me and everyone who loves you." He continued. "But, what if we never see you guys again?" Laramie asked, referring to all the wonderful characters they had met on this adventure. "Now who says you won't see us again?" Merryweather said. Her, Flora and Fauna came to them. "Huh?" Laramie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Justin was thoroughly confused. The three fairies chuckled.

"You're never separated from our world." Flora said. "Whenever you're needed again, the portal will appear."

Laramie smiled. "Also, we have something else to give you." Mickey said.

"Wow." Justin said. "Another medal?" "Close." He said. He produced what looked like two business cards.

"Hmm?" Laramie said, looking it over. She gasped and smiled.

"Honorary members of The House of Mouse!?" She asked. Mickey nodded. "You guys deserve it for everything you've done." Justin was speechless. Laramie was beaming.

"Gee, thanks." She said. Everyone smiled. "But wait." Laramie said. "What if we wanted to come here on our own free will?" Fauna smiled. "You'll see." She said. The fairies waved their wands and aimed their magic at Justin and Laramie. Soon in a flash of light, their normal clothes were restored once again.

Justin smiled. "Thank goodness. No offense, but that bowtie was starting to cut into my neck." He joked.

"We'll keep these, and your medals and passes in a safe place." Merryweather said. "This world must be kept secret from those in your world." said Flora. Justin and Laramie nodded in understanding.

The fairies smiled and waved their wands once more. A burst of light, and the portal that took them on their incredible journey once again appeared. "I guess this is it." Laramie said.

"Yeah." He said. "Thanks for all of this, I had a blast." He said to the assembled characters.

Laramie just smiled slightly. He turned and shook Mickey's hand and gave Minnie a hug. Laramie hugged them all.

Then they both prepared to through the portal. Justin held Laramie's hand. The couple looked at each other, smiling. "Let's go home." said Justin. Laramie nodded. They turned around and waved goodbye, receiving a wave of farewell from the others. Justin and Laramie faced the portal once more and stepped in.

A flash emitted from the portal and literally in a flash the portal vanished.

Mickey and the others smiled warmly. They had all made new friends from the real world. Unlike Mortimer, who was still running from Joanna, screaming.

Unlike how they got there, Justin and Laramie found themselves in a tunnel of many colors glowing like the Aurora Borealis. "I guess we walk." said Justin. "Beats falling into sewer sludge." Laramie said as they started walking.

They kept going, mesmerized by the color and light that surrounded them. "Looks like the inside of a kaleidoscope." He said. "I can see the end of the tunnel." said Laramie. They kept walking until they reached the end of the tunnel. They both stepped through the portal back to the real world.

"Home sweet home." Justin said. They looked at each other. Both restored to their normal human form. Justin looked at his hands. "Hey we're not toons anymore." Laramie giggled. She remembered something. "Oh, man what time is it?" She asked panicking. "Or what day is it?" Justin quickly pulled out his cell phone. "What the..." He said.

Laramie saw the time and date on the phone. Her jaw dropped slightly. "According to this," he said, "we've only been gone a couple minutes." "I don't whether to call that weird or a life saver." Laramie said. "Maybe both." Justin chuckled.

Soon the sight of Justin's parents greeted them. "Hi mom!" Justin called. She waved back as they came over to them. Laramie smiled. "You guys have fun?" She asked as she came over. Laramie looked at Justin.

"Let's say, it was an adventure." He said with a smiled. His parents looked at each other, shrugging. Their son had odd ways of saying things sometimes.

_**Epilogue:**_

Our heroes were back in there homes. Justin in Virginia Beach. Laramie in North Carolina.

"Ouch!" Justin yelped, having stubbed his toe on some misplaced piece of furniture for the seventh time that day.

"Andrew, you really got to learn to pick your stuff up." He said, gathering some of the cups he had left in there for over a month before leaving for college. "You ok?" Laramie asked, via microphone chat on their computers. It was how they could be with each other, being so far apart.

"I'm cool." He said. "Just stubbed my toe on another buried piece of bro's stuff."

"Ouch." said Laramie. He laughed. "I'll live." He said, sitting down. "How are you?"

"I'm ok." Laramie said. "Just thinking. About that adventure."

"Ah." He said. "Me too." "It's been like a week." Laramie said. "I often wonder if it was just a dream."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was real." He said. He smiled at her, though they didn't have webcams up, so they couldn't see each other yet. Laramie sighed a little. She saw something pop up on the screen. "Ooh new email." She said.

Justin smiled. "Hey," Justin said. "me too." Laramie giggled and clicked her link.

Justin did likewise with his. "That's funny." Laramie said. "It just says anonymous."

"Uh…" Justin said. "So does mine." "A virus?" Laramie asked. Justin scanned his. "Nope, nothing."

"Hmm." Laramie said. "Let's check and see." They both opened the email at the same time. Maybe a second or two apart.

"What the." Justin said, sounding surprised. "No way…" Laramie said.

In that email was a collection of pictures. "Wow." Justin said as he looked at them. Not just any pictures.

They were pictures of all the friends they had made on their adventure taken by EVE.

"Guess it wasn't a dream." Laramie said. Justin smiled. "Most certainly not." He said. His eyes settled on one picture in particular. "Hun," he said, "have a look at the third from the bottom right corner."

Laramie did so. And she smiled. It appeared to be a giant cake, like the one you would see at an office party. Except this one was decorated with giant portraits of their Disney forms. "Wow. That looks tasty." Laramie said. "But we never saw that during the ball."

"Must have been a little party to celebrate our achievement." Justin said. "Though it would have been more awesome if we had been sent some of that tasty cake." "Yeah." Laramie said, feeling downhearted.

Just then, something began to flicker in the corner of Justin's room. "Huh?" He wondered.

Laramie noticed the same thing when she was cracking her neck. "Hello.." Laramie said.

Justin was about to say something when a familiar flash erupted. He opened his eyes to see the portal in his room.

He could hear Laramie gasping on the other end. "Do you see it too?" He asked. "You mean the portal?" Laramie asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Yeah." He said. Then he smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Let's see." Laramie said. "Seeing each other again, seeing our Disney pals, cake?"

"That's it." He said. "Shall we?" "Let's." Laramie said. They signed off their computers and approached the portal.

Justin smiled. Laramie smiled as well. They both slowly stepped in, only to be greeted by each others smiling faces. They didn't say anything. Justin just held Laramie's hand and the two made their way through the tunnel. "Cake, here we come!" Laramie exclaimed. Justin laughed. "Race you there." He said. They both ran down the tunnel, laughing. And looking forward to the new adventure ahead.

The End


End file.
